


Madam Lilia's Peep Show

by Phayte



Series: Peep Show [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Bottom Otabek Altin, Dancing, Drinking, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation, Mechanic otabek altin, Peep Show - Freeform, Pole Dancing, Sex, Smoking, Strip Tease, Stripping, Top Otabek Altin, Top Yuri, Top Yuri Plisetsky, Voyeurism, drinking a lake, stripper yuri plisetsky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:06:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 40,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9412994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: Yuri is a dancer for a peep show run by Madam Lilia.  Otabek goes to watch a show... and this is what happened...  (Yuri is of age in this btw)Spanish version





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I could explain this, but I simply can't. For some reason I had this vision of a peep show and Otabek watching Yuri. Sorry for the train wreck...

How had he lived here on the East Coast all these years and never heard of this place?  It took him a week, but he worked up the nerve to see what the fuss was about. The guys at the shop gave him hell for never going and after being ribbed all week he decided it was time to check it out.

So what was how he, Otabek Altin, found himself standing outside the door to “Madam Lilia’s Peep Show”.  Shaking his head, he put his hand on the door handle, entering before he could decide to turn around and just go home.

A harsh, yet beautiful woman sat at a counter.  Cigarette dangling from her thin lips, hair pulled severely back in a tight bun - everything about this woman was harsh and severe.  She looked up at him, taking a deep drag from her cigarette and blew the smoke in his direction.

He wasn’t sure what to do at that point and just stood there, shoving his hands in his pockets and shifting his weight back and forth.  She took another drag, giving him that hard stare.  Flicked her cigarette and set it in the glass dish next to her. 

“Boy or girl?”  she said with a deep, harsh accent.

“Male,”  he choked out.

She snorted and looked him up and down slowly, not even trying to hide the fact that she was checking him out. 

“Of course you would.”  Her eyes continued their journey back up and down his frame. “What a shame.” 

Getting out her book, she looked over some papers.  “I have two starting in ten minutes.  They last 30 minutes, we provide you the tissues, you stay behind the glass, they give you show.  I have the Russian Fairy and the Swiss Alps.  Pick one.”

She showed him two pictures.  One was a tall, very well-built blonde man with an undercut, round glasses, and stubble on his chin.  He had a very sensual smile and was winking in the picture.  No, that wouldn’t do.

The other was a tall, thin, and lean male.  Golden hair reaching his shoulders, he had a harsh look to his green eyes, the eyes of a soldier. 

“This one.”  He said quickly, pointing.

“Ah, the Russian Fairy, yes yes, he has one spot still open.  It is yours. Are you paying cash or credit?”   He handed her a card and she swiped it.  Handing it back, she took up her cigarette again, saying almost by rote, “You’ll leave your cell phone with me, you can pick it up after the show.  The room is to right, third door, then you will see four more doors, take the last one, show starts soon.” 

Walking down the hallway, he felt like a fucking idiot.  Why the hell was he even doing this?  Right, to shut the guys up at the shop.  He didn’t see what the big deal was. _What do I do?_ He asked himself. _Just sit there and watch someone dance around and stuff?_ He was clueless what this would be. He counted the doors as he walked down the dark hallway and came to the third one.  Opening the door he still wasn’t sure what to expect.  It opened to another larger room and he saw three doors shut tightly already, and one on the end with its door open.  Walking to it he could see a small room, painted black; a simple plastic chair stood in the center of the room, and a small table held only a box of tissues. The front of the tiny room had a large window looking into another room which held a shiny pole in the center of the room. Pillows were scattered on the floor, and the walls were painted a deep burgundy, and a chair off to the side.  There was a small opening in the window, and Otabek guessed that this was where the tip went.

Taking his black leather jacket off, he spotted a hook on the wall, and hung up his jacket then sat in the chair.  Not really sure what to do, he shifted around in the seat, waiting, rubbing sweaty palms nervously on his jean-clad thighs. It was kind of weird knowing there were three other people in the rooms next to him, doing the same thing as him. 

A few more minutes went by and he was very uncomfortable. He almost decided to just get up and leave when he heard music start to blast from speakers in the dancer’s room. This was angry metal music. His eyes moved to the room and he saw the door in the corner open.  Sure enough, the Russian Fairy stepped in to the beat of the music.  His hair was pulled back, and he wore simple black leggings and an oversized ice blue sweater that hung off one of his shoulders, exposing sharp collar bones.  Otabek couldn’t take his eyes off this fairy.  The way he swayed into the room, he looked into each window, giving a smirk at each person behind the glass.  The Fairy locked eyes with him, and he felt his pulse in his throat and his mouth go dry.  Those eyes - the picture the woman at the counter showed him did them no justice.  They were hard, they were jade green, they were piercing into his soul.  He could feel his pants getting tighter in the crotch and nothing had even happened yet. 

The fairy stalked further into the room, the music blaring, and placed his hand high on the pole. The lithe man leaned out and spun around it easily, warming up. He did this a couple more times and then righted himself.  Looking back to the windows, he lifted up a leg and hooked around the pole, swinging again.  The grace the fairy showed really amazed him.  Everything he did seemed graceful and effortless. 

The fairy let go of the pole after spinning a few more times Locking eyes with Otabek, the fairy’s hands trailed down his torso to the bottom of his sweater and tugged it down, exposing more of his shoulder and the top of his chest.  Cocking his head to the side, he gave the other man a slight smirk, then slowly lifted the sweater up and off him, flinging it to the corner close to the door. Otabek’s breath caught in his throat; the pants the stripperwears hung dangerously low.  Those hip bones jutted out, the muscles in his abs standing out proudly and everything in a perfect “V”  that lead the gaze creeping down to his crotch. _Everything_ about his body  pointed you to continue to look down further. The fairy started to sway to the blasting guitars, swishing his hips back and forth and moving his hands over his body, teasingly moving them along his hips as he rocked back and forth in time with the music. The man hooked his thumbs in the side of the waistband of his pants he slowly lowered them to show more skin, teasing them with the view, then he slowly lifted them back up. 

At this movement, Otabek needed to undo his pants. Palming his cock, he watched this beautiful fairy sway and move around the tiny room. He was more than half hard at that point and debated just pulling his cock out and stroking it. _No, not yet_. He thought to himself. He didn’t want to seem too eager and he knew there was more of the show to go yet.

He watched the fairy go back over to the pole; grabbing it, the man swung himself upside down. Otabek was amazed by the flexibility this man was using - twirling around, he could completely place his leg behind his head and continue spinning. Everything was so erotic and graceful. The strength in his body was incredible as it held him in poses and slow spins. 

 _Fuck it_ , Otabek thought, taking his cock out.  He was fully hard at this point.  The man felt  embarrassed, as the fairy was still in pants, but he figured it didn’t matter, since he would never see him again. Another song started blaring, just as hard as the last one. The fairy brought himself down slowly off the pole, showing off his strength, and now held it with arms stretched high above his head, slowly grinding his hips into the pole. The fairy arched his back and thrusted his hips into it.  He would slide down the pole slowly, allowing his legs to spread wide, keeping that slow thrusting going.  Standing back up in one quick movement, the fairy lifted his hand to his hair where it was tied back, pulled the tie out, and allowed the hair to spill around his shoulders and face. 

Otabek’s mouth went dry again; why wasn’t there a fucking water bottle in the room when he needed it? Slowly stroking his cock, he watched as that golden hair framed the fairy’s face. They locked eyes again, the fairy thrusting his hips at the pole again.  He winked at Otabek, pushing off the pole.  Walking to the other side of the room, he picked up a simple armless plastic chair and placed in front of the pole.  Straddling the chair backwards, the fairy locked eyes with him again and his hands lifted the hair off his shoulders and face, then released it in a golden cascade. He slowly ran his hands down his chest, then behind the back of the chair, down to his stomach where Otabek couldn’t see what his hands were doing.  Smirking at the flustered man, the fairy slowly returned his hands to his chest. 

Otabek’s cock started to leak  and he slowly stroked it.  He growled and pushed his shirt up to his chest; he didn’t want wet spots on the fabric when he left. 

The fairy slowly rocked his hips against the chair back, his legs spread all the way out, but the chair blocking the view of his crotch. Otabek found that even more erotic than being able to see. He could swear the fairy kept locking eyes with him, and every time he did it went straight to the man’s straining cock.  He leaked a little bit more each time.  Slowing down his hand so he could last, he kept his eyes trained on those green eyes. 

The fairy lifted his body up, spun the chair and sat back down. Running his hands down his chest, he slowly spread those long, lean legs again. The men in the booths could clearly see now that he was half hard in those tight pants, and he took his hands slowly teasing them down to his inner thighs and back up. Running those pale fingers back down his chest, he grabbed his inner thighs and somehow opened his legs even wider, until they were nearly in a split. How was that even possible?  How flexible was this fairy?

The fairy continued to touch himself everywhere but his crotch.  Otabek couldn’t help but to notice that the other man was getting harder as he continued to rock his hips and run his hands down his body.  The stripper stood up,  slowly turning around. Hooking his thumb in his waistband of those pants, he lowered one side of his pants, showing off a perfectly round smooth globe and revealing that he wore nothing underneath.  Moving to the music he slid it back up, looking over his shoulder, and locking eyes with Otabek again, he lowered the other side.  He could have sworn he licked his bottom lip as he lowered the other side, two perfectly round cheeks with the palest smoothest skin ever being presented. 

Bending at the waist, the fairy slipped them all the way down to his ankles, slowly righting himself again, kicking out the pants. Leaving his back turned to them, he moved his hands down his sides, rolling  his tantalizing hips to the music. The music shifted;  still hard guitars but slower now.  The fairy trailed  his hands to his ass, squeezing the perfect globes hard and then rubbing them gently.  Moving his hands up and down his sides, then down to his ass again, he bent and grabbed his cheeks, spreading them open for a frustratingly long moment.  The fairy held still, allowing a long, torturous view. 

Fuck, mouth dry again. Definitely needed water in here. He started to stroke his cock; he was throbbing at that point. Stopping and shoving his pants off his hips, the horny man stroked his hard length and cupped his balls in his other hand, rolling them gently. 

The fairy slowly turned around, and Otabek stopped breathing.  When he finally turned, he stood there facing the windows, swaying his hips, his large cock hanging hard and heavy between his legs.  He was fully shaved and there wasn’t even a trace of golden hair, except what spilled around his face. The smirking stripper ran his hands down his body again, still moving to the music but never touching his cock. 

The fairy moved over to the pile of pillows, lying down but propping himself up a bit. He arched his back and thrust his hips into the air. Those hands trailed all over his body. Looking back up, he locks those green eyes with Otabek again.Raising his hand to his face, he licked from his palm to his fingers, never letting off that gaze, and wrapped his hand around his cock.  He slowly started to stroke his cock, never taking his eyes off the panting man in the tiny room.  The fairy moved his hand up and down his cock, twisting slightly at the top.  He lifted his hips in time with his hand and the music. 

Those eyes stayed locked on Otabek, and somehow he found himself standing up, in full view of the window and nothing blocking the vision of his hard cock from the fairy’s eyes.  He saw the fairy lick his lips, eyes moving down his body now, fully seeing his cock in his hand and stroked more on his own cock. 

Otabek pressed his free hand against the window, staring back down at the fairy. He picked back up the pace, pumping his cock. His forehead was pressed against the glass, wanting nothing more than to be on those pillows with the fairy, his hands on him, stroking his cock and making the other man scream out in pleasure.

The music picked up, and so did his strokes. He never took his eyes off the fairy sprawled out on pillows. The fairy arched his back further as the music came to an end and Otabek could see the man’s body tense as he came, splattering his stomach and chest. The fairy breathed hard and still the blonde stared at him. He licked his lips and nodded at Otabek; at that nod he felt his cock pulse and he released all over the window that separated their two rooms.  Breathing hard, he stroked a few more times. The fairy smiled at him, then lifted his hand and smeared his release into his chest. Laying there a few more moments, he slowly raised his body up, winked at Otabek, and grabbed a robe that hung on a hook by the door, wrapping it around himself and leaving. 

There was no more music, and the room suddenly felt cold and empty.  His limp cock hung out for anyone to see and his jeans and briefs were pushed below his ass.  Still breathing hard, Otabek grabbed a tissue and cleaned his hand off, then pulled his jeans and briefs back up, tucking his cock back in.  He smirked at the mess on the window and got his wallet out.  He threw some dollars through the hole in the window, grabbed his jacket, and headed out of the door. 

The doors to the other peeping rooms were still closed, thankfully, and he wanted to leave the room before the others started coming out.  He really did not want to see who else was watching the show.  Walking down the hallway, he went back to the main desk to pick up his phone.  That same woman still sat there, smoking yet another cigarette. 

Looking up from her papers, she saw him and smirked.  “Enjoy the show?” she asked, then without giving him time to respond, she pulled his phone out from a cabinet behind the desk and handed it back to him.  He could feel the blush running up his cheeks. 

“Yes, yes, it was very nice.”

Cocking her eyebrow at him, she queried, “Just nice?”

He took his phone from her hand and left without responding. Standing on the sidewalk outside the Peep Show building, he unlocked his phone and checked his messages.  Otabek answered a few text messages from his coworkers really quick, but then other people start coming out of the building. 

He heard a man saying to another man, “Was it just me or did that damn Russian Fairy keep looking at the first window?” 

“Fuck if I know, but that shit was hot.” 

He didn’t want to hear anymore, nor did he want to look to see who else was watching alongside him during the show and started to walk away.  He heard a door open in the alleyway next to the building and slowly walked in that direction. There was a side door with a dumpster next to it that hid the view from the main street.  He saw the golden hair first; the fairy leaned up against the brick building. Otabek wasn’t sure why, but he walked down the alleyway toward the golden haired man. 

Hearing someone walking his way, the fairy glanced up and saw the dark-haired man walking his way.  He smirked, got a cigarette out, lit it.  Otabek stopped right in front of him, and noticed he had on black pants again, but now wore just a black jacket tiger’s head on the chest, with no shirt underneath.

“May I have one?” He asked, not sure what else to say.The fairy held the pack out to him.  He didn’t really smoke often, but after what had happened, he felt like he needed one.

“Enjoy the show?” The dancer had a thick accent that Otabek couldn’t quite place. He took out a lighter, flicked it, and held it up to the other man. Otabek leaned in, and taking a deep drag he looked back at him and nodded, not really sure what to say. 

“You aren’t like the others that come,” the fairy said in between drags of his cigarette.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, for one, you aren’t all old and creepy. I only ever seem to the get the old, creepy pervs.”

“As opposed to the young, creepy pervs?” Otabek asked lightly.

The fairy laughed  at that.  “The young ones always want Chri-… I mean Swiss Alps.” 

“Ah, yeah, wasn’t my type.”

“What _is_ your type?”

They locked eyes again, and Otabek’s mouth went dry.  He swore he was going to find a lake and just drink it later, he was so thirsty. 

The fairy chuckled again, taking another drag and blowing the smoke at the taller man. That smirk of his was driving him wild.

“What’s your name?”

“Otabek.”

“Ah, Beka. I like that.”  Taking a final drag, he flicked his cigarette down the alleyway to sizzle in a puddle.

“Give me your phone, Beka.”

Without thinking, he handed it over. The other man typed in something rapidly, then handed it back. Looking at his phone, Otabek saw “Russian Fairy” typed in along with a phone number.

“What is your name?” he asked, curious.

“Why don’t you call me sometime and find out?” With that, the Russian Fairy winked at him and went back inside.

Flicking his half-smoked cigarette to the ground as well, Otabek headed home, debating what the time protocol was to make a phone call? Or a text?

 

 

 

Amazing art of our Russian Fairy by - [neveraines](https://neveraines.tumblr.com/post/160127047285/this-pic-was-inspired-by-phaytes-amazing-fanfic)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG Talk about a beast to tackle! This is getting some beta work! otayuriistheliteralbest <3 <3 <3  
> Please check out [otayuriistheliteralbest](http://archiveofourown.org/users/otayuriistheliteralbest)work! <3 
> 
> I will update them as she does them! 
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me!!! I am on Tumblr and love comments and ask there!  
>   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otabek reaches out to Yuri, they have a 'hot' date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for all those that wanted a Part Two... Well... Here ya go! We shall all burn together! 
> 
> (the finally have some sexy time)

It took him two days to text the fairy.  Two days of debating calling or texting.  Typing out a message, then erasing it.  He didn’t want to sound stupid, but no matter how he typed it out, it sounded stupid to him.  He wasn’t sure whether to call or text, and kept going back and forth between the two.  On a whim, he sent a simple text before he could beat himself up over it any further.  
  
_(otabek)  hi! This is Otabek._  
  
Wow, he felt like an idiot with that, but the other options he had thought about were even worse.  So he kept it short, simple, and to the point.  A few seconds later, a return message came in.

 _(russian fairy) Was starting to give up thinking you would call._  
  
Shit, he waited too long.  
  
_(otabek) sorry about that, got busy with work_  
  
All lies, lies, lies.  He was doing nothing but staring at his phone wondering when would be a good time to message.  
  
_(russian fairy)  what do you do?_ __  
_(otabek)  work at a shop, fixing things._ __  
_(russian fairy) sounds terrible_ __  
_(otabek)  pays the bills_ __  
_(russian fairy)  so are you going to take me out or what?_  
Well, he sure did get right to the point. __  
_(otabek) if youd like me too_  
(russian fairy) tomorrow at 7. Better not be lame.  I'll send you the address  
  
Lame?  What does he even consider lame?  Falling back into his couch, Otabek opened  the browser on his phone to look up different things to do around town that weren’t ‘lame’.   Movies and dinner seemed too cliché…  walk on the beach might be too romantic… Oh! The indoor ice rink was open. Maybe he could take him ice skating. That was different.

 

* * *

  
  
A text came in with an address around 6 that evening. Taking it in, he went to go grab his bike and pick the other man up.  Hoping he didn’t mind motorcycle rides, Otabek sped through the city’s side streets. Pulling up to a nice building, he spotted the Russian Fairy sitting on the steps looking at his phone. Hearing the sound of the bike, the fairy looked up; seeing Otabek on it, he grinned and hopped off the step and came up to the bike. Otabek handed him a spare helmet. As the fairy was putting the helmet, Otabek tugged on the strap to the helmet, causing the blonde to step right up to him.  Those green eyes fixed right on him and he forgot to breath for a minute. He adjusted the strap and clasped it gently under his chin. He could feel the fairy swing up behind him, then wrapping his arms around him.

“Good call with the bike, Beka,”  he murmured into his ear, causing a shiver to go down his spine.  
  
They sped downtown and he loved the feeling of the other man’s arms wrapped around him. Pulling up to the rink, the fairy hopped down, unclipping his helmet. “Ice skating? Really, Beka?”  
  
He nodded. “Thought it would be different.” They started to walk to the building when he remembered something. “Oh, what’s your name?”  
  
“Yuri. Though at work, they call me Yurio.” He shrugged.  
  
“Why Yurio?”  
  
“Cause oddly enough, I’m not the only one there with that name and they want to distinguish between us.” Yuri rolled his eyes.  
  
“What are the odds of two Yuris?”  
  
“That is exactly what I was wondering!!!  What the hell are the chances?!”  Yuri exclaimed, raising his arms and flailing them in the air. The vision made Otabek stifle a chuckle.It was cute.  
  
Getting to the rink, they picked up their skates, and  he quickly realised Yuri was having problems lacing his. So Otabek stopped putting his on and kneeled down, lacing the skates up for the blond. He saw Yuri looking down on him smiling.  “Sorry Beka, I’ve… well... I’ve never done this before.”  
  
He smiled back at the nervous man. “It’s ok, you can hold on to me.”  
  
“If I fall, I’m taking us both down,” Yuri warned him.  
  
They carefully entered the rink; Otabek wasn’t bad at skating at all, as he had done ice hockey in high school, so he was able to skate backwards, holding Yuri’s hands.  For someone so graceful, once you put Yuri on the ice it was all gone.  It was like watching a baby giraffe trying to walk for the first time. He almost fell a few times, and Otabek was there to catch him.  Every time he would start to lose his balance, he would scream, “BEKA” as Otabek caught Yuri, then would laugh as Yuri would have his arms around Otabek’s neck, dangerously pressing against him trying to keep balance. 

Yuri did actually fall a few times, and was good to his promise in taking Otabek down with him.  One time found Yuri on top of Otabek. Yuri was laughing and Otabek thought it was like music to his ears. Feeling Yuri squirm against him trying to get up did a number on Otabek. That long, lean body definitely had an effect on him. For their date, Yuri had kept to his black pants with a black shirt sprinkled with cheetah prints on the shoulders.  Otabek noticed how low the pants hit on the other man when Yuri grabbed at him trying not to fall; the shirt would ride up, teasing him with those hip bones.     
  
They took a break, as Otabek could have almost _sworn_ Yuri was just using his bad skating to press against him. He was half-hard in his pants already, went to get them some drinks to distract himself. Grabbing two sodas, he met Yuri back at the snack booth table.  Passing one to Yuri, he sat on the other end of the table, watching the blond gulp his drink down.

“You know Beka, most take me out, feed me, then get me bruised up.”  He winked.  “I’m gonna be black and blue and still hungry!”  
  
Laughing, Otabek went back to the counter and snagged two hot dogs.  Keeping the toppings simple, he grabbed a basket of fries as well, bringing them back to the table.  Yuri’s eyes went wide as he dug into the food. When Yuri looked over to him, Otabek gave him a smile.

“You know, if I had to peg what kind of date you would have been, this would not have been it,” the blond said, pointing at Otabek with a french fry before popping it into his mouth.  
  
Cocking his eyebrow at Yuri, Otabek asked, “And what were you expecting?”  
  
“Movies and a fancy stuffy dinner.”  
  
“You said for it not to be lame!” Otabek exclaimed, indignant.  
  
“Cause I’m tired of going to lame movies and dinners!”  
  
“So you date a lot?”  
  
“I wouldn’t say a lot.”  Yuri shrugged.  “And not with…  um… shit, this is sounding wrong, the guys at work are always setting me up.” Yuri held his head in his hands, feeling completely stupid over how that all sounded. Otabek thought it was the cutest thing he had ever seen.  This Yuri and the one from the other night were like two entirely different people.

Otabek chuckled lightly and Yuri looked up at the noise. Yuri’s face and ears were blood red. Otabek stood up and went to the other side of the table. He sat next to Yuri and wrapped his arm around the other man’s shoulder, pulling him into his chest. Yuri put his head on the dark-haired man’s shoulder.

“I feel like everything I’m saying is wrong,” Yuri all but whispered.

“Why would you think that?” Otabek was really surprised about this side of Yuri. This was nothing like the other night in that room, in the alleyway, or in text.  Otabek felt Yuri shrug again as he shifted to sit up. Yuri took another sip of his soda, then grabbed for more fries, munching happily. 

“Yuri?” Otabek saw those green eyes fix on him again.  Yuri was chewing and he could see the man’s temples moving.  Taking another sip, Yuri sighed and leaned back on the bench.

“It’s, well, weird for me.  I’ve never…”  Yuri’s voice trailed off.

“Never what?” 

“Well I’ve never… gone out with someone… that I met… well…  you know…”

Otabek realized where this was going. Yuri went red again and looked away. Otabek took a sip of his soda, looked back to Yuri, shrugged and said, “It’s a first for me, too.” 

He smiled at Yuri. That seemed to relax Yuri and they continued eating, finishing off the fries. 

“Wanna get out of here? Or do you feel like falling some more?”  Otabek asked teasingly.

Yuri elbowed him playfully, saying, “Let’s get out of here.”

They headed to the locker room so Otabek could grab his jacket, and Yuri his hoodie.  Heading back outside, they discovered that it had grown dark while they were in the ice skating rink. Getting to the bike, Otabek looked to Yuri.

“Where to?” Yuri clasped the spare helmet on. 

“Why not back to your place?”

Otabek took a deep breath and climbed on the bike.  With his back turned to Yuri, he could hide the grin on his face.  He could feel Yuri climb behind him, wrapping those arms around him and he felt the blond lay his head between his shoulder blades as he took off.  Otabek couldn’t help but think just how well Yuri fit into him.  They sped down the road for a good twenty minutes when they came up to a building, Otabek pulled into a small parking deck across the street, parking the bike. 

Once inside his flat, Yuri slipped his hoodie off, setting it on the table outside the kitchen, then started to walk slowly taking in everything in Otabek’s place.  Otabek didn’t like to overdo things - he liked the place to be comfortable but not cluttered. His living room had a comfortable couch, an oversized armchair, and coffee table.  Two bookshelves sat on opposite sides of the room: one filled with books while the other held some pictures of him with his parents and sisters and odds and ends he had collected over the years, but they all looked as if they had a place. A large picture hung on the wall over the couch, a city landscape with mountains in the background.  Yuri stood in front of it looking at the details in the photograph. Otabek came up behind him, standing close.

“That’s Almaty. It is where my family and I are from originally. I haven’t been there since I was a kid, I don’t even remember it, but this photograph just seems to speak to me.” Yuri nodded his understanding; as much as he missed Moscow (or what he could remember of it), he loved living where he was now. 

“You want a drink, Yuri? I have whiskey,” Otabek asked.

“Da. Whiskey sounds good.” 

“Soda?” Yuri nodded. Otabek went to the kitchen to make them drinks and could hear Yuri follow him. 

“It is too quiet in here, Beka, got any music or something?”

“Um, over by the bookcase, there is a speaker and an iPod.”  Otabek pointed to the knicknack bookcase. 

Joining the other man  in the living room bearing drinks, he saw Yuri flipping through his iPod. Yuri looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. 

“What?” Otabek asked.

“Seriously, Beka? Can you pick a genre or something? What the hell is all this?”

“What do you mean?”

“What do I mean? Beka! You go from…” Yuri flipped through his iPod. “Dance music, to soft rock…  Oh wait, is this a Disney song?”

Otabek laughed, asking, “Which Disney song?”

“You have more than one?!” Yuri’s eyes widened. Otabek sat on the couch and sipped his drink, amused by Yuri’s dramatic facial expressions. Otabek loved music, and never just one kind of music. He could hit shuffle on his ipod and you’d think a schizophrenic had set it all up. 

“What the hell, Beka?  Country… Rap… Opera?”  He looked up to Otabek. Otabek shrugged, still laughing. “Do you have anything… well… Oh wait! Here we go!”

Yuri found some hard rock and metal on the iPod and played it, but not so loud that they would disturb the neighbors.  Yuri picked his drink up and drained the glass, cocking his eyebrow at Otabek. Otabek finished his own glass and got up to make them another.

Yuri placed his hand over Otabek’s arm before he got too far away, asking, “Am I going home tonight?”

Otabek swallowed and gazed into those green eyes. “You… You don’t have to.”

“Pour us a shot, then.”  Yuri leaned over to kiss Otabek’s cheek, leaning into him, to whisper huskily, “And just so you know, I don’t put out on first dates,”  then took a swipe at Otabek’s earlobe with his tongue. 

Otabek chuckled, responding, “Neither do I.”  He heaved himself off of the couch and headed to the kitchen. Yuri followed him, watching Otabek make the shots. The Russian Fairy lifted his shot glass as Otabek did and they tapped glasses. Knocking them back, Otabek set the shot glass on the counter and mixed them new drinks. Otabek didn't want to drink too much, and with Yuri around, he needed to keep his wits to him or he might break his rule of ‘ _no putting out on the first date_ ’.

Yuri loved how Otabek was built: not bulky, he had a narrow waist, thick legs that Yuri swore were going to bust out of his jeans, his ass was round, and his arms sculpted.  Yuri couldn’t help but notice how the sleeves of his black v-neck t-shirt clung to the other man’s upper arms. Otabek kept his dark hair pulled back in a bun with an undercut, and he had a hoop in his ear and two higher up in his cartilage.  

Otabek held Yuri’s glass out to him; they were decent-sized tumblers, and Yuri knocked the second drink back. Otabek tilted his head back to sip his drink and Yuri noticed the strong jaw line. Watching his throat as he swallowed his drink made Yuri catch his breath. 

“One more, I’ll drink that one slower.”  Yuri said. He knew how much he was able to drink and keep his mind. He still had a ways to go, but being around Otabek he needed a little liquid courage. Standing in that kitchen with Otabek so close, all Yuri wanted to do was pin him to the wall and have his way with the beautiful man. The dark-haired man complied, and they made their way back to the living room with fresh drinks. Otabek settled back onto the couch. Yuri sipped his drink then set it on the table. The music kept changing around while they were in the kitchen, and dance music had come on. Yuri laughed and started swaying to the music. 

Otabek sat on the couch, watching as Yuri swayed his hips dangerously to the music, watching how that tantalizing shirt would ride up, teasing him with flashes of pale flesh. Otabek felt his mouth go dry and sipped his drink, keeping his eyes locked on Yuri. This was the Yuri he saw the other night: music playing, lost in his own world swaying to the music, this was an entirely different Yuri from the nervous man on the ice. 

Otabek kept sipping his drink watching Yuri dance. Yuri opened his eyes, and smiled when he saw Otabek watch him. 

“Do you dance, Beka?” Otabek shook his head.

“What a shame,” Yuri said as he swayed his way over to Otabek. Taking the drink from Otabek and placing it next to his, he casually climbed in Otabek’s lap, straddling him, leaning into Otabek, pressing his hips into him and his chest into Otabek’s chest.

He whispered in Otabek’s ear,  “You want a private dance, Beka?” 

Otabek wrapped his arms around Yuri. “Fuck yes,” he all but growled into Yuri’s ear. Yuri chuckled and pushed off of his lap. Standing up, he took another sip of his drink, going over to the iPod to change the song back to a harder metal. Turning around, Yuri walked sensuously over to Otabek. He slowly lifted his shirt up and over his head. Yuri had a lean, muscular chest, all those lines in his abs, those sinful hips, everything once again pulling Otabek’s gaze down to where his cock rested; his mouth was instantly dry again. Otabek reached down to the coffee table and grabbed his drink, draining it. Otabek never took his eyes off of Yuri. The other man walked over to the dining table and grabbed one of the chairs at the table, bringing it into the living room. Yuri held his hand out to Otabek. He took it and allowed Yuri to guide him to the chair. Yuri pushed Otabek’s shoulder gently, and the older man sat hard in the chair.

Otabek was already feeling the effects of Yuri. His cock twitched at every sway of those hips, touching his hand and being guided to the chair, he felt his cock getting harder. He shook his head slightly; he hadn’t even really been touched yet. Sitting down, Otabek watched as Yuri got close to him, swaying those hypnotizing hips in front of him. This time, Otabek knew it was all for him. Otabek reached out to touch those hips, but Yuri slapped his hand away, saying, “No touching.” Yuri was smirking at him. 

Otabek sat back, staring up at him, a groan escaping his lips. Yuri moved in closer, and Otabek felt Yuri’s hands touch his shoulders as he straddled him slowly. The blond rocked his hips as he continued to slowly lower down onto the seated man. Otabek forgot to breathe, his entire body was tingling, that body he longed so much for was straddling him, moving seductively. The minute Otabek felt a slight brush over his cock from Yuri’s ass, he moaned out loud and grabbed at Yuri’s hips. He longed to touch Yuri and at that moment nothing seemed better.

Yuri shook his head, removing Otabek’s hands.

Leaning in close to Otabek’s ear, he rumbled, “Don’t make me tie down your fucking hands, Beka.” 

Otabek gasped, instantly getting harder, that demanding voice vibrating in his ear shot through his body. Yuri shifted his hips harder into Otabek, and the trapped man moaned out as he could feel Yuri was half hard against him, wanting nothing more than to grab those damnable hips.   

Yuri fully pressed his weight into Otabek, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. The blond was grinding his entire body against him slowly, and leaning in he lightly kissed Otabek’s lips. Just barely. Otabek tried to lean forward into the kiss but Yuri pulled back, rolling his hips into him, moving to the pounding music, his hands trailing down Otabek’s chest to the hem of his shirt. Yuri tugged at the shirt and Otabek sat up a bit. Yuri pulled the shirt off him, then ran his hands down Otabek’s bare chest. 

Yuri smiled as those muscles were well formed and tight. Every rock of his hips, he could see Otabek’s abs tensing. Otabek hissed out at the touch; those fingers were like fire against his skin. Yuri kept running his hands all over him, skimming his hands up, he lightly pinched one of Otabek’s nipples, twirling it lightly between his fingers, leaning down and lightly licking over it. Otabek grabbed harder onto the sides of the chair, arching his back with a moan. Yuri inched his mouth up the other man’s chest and lightly bit above his nipple, causing a hiss and another thrust.

The blond slowly lifted his body off of Otabek, making him groan out, wanting that body pressed back against him, that mouth torturing him. The rocking of those sinful hips had his cock tight in his pants. When Yuri rose off of him, Otabek quickly adjusted his cock in his pants, then placed his hands back at his side, clutching the sides of the chair. Otabek watched Yuri step back and move his hands down his sides and to the front of his pants. Yuri placing his hands on his hips, rubbing them as he wanted too so badly. Then moving his hands to the front of his pants,  Otabek watched him slowly unbutton and zip his pants. Otabek watched that smirk come across Yuri’s lips, he wanted nothing more than to kiss that mouth. Yuri walked to the coffee table, grabbing his drink, took a sip and offered the tumbler to Otabek. The man obediently took the glass and drained it. Yuri chuckled, taking the tumbler back. Leaning down,  he lightly kissed Otabek’s lips, flicking his tongue to taste the drink left on them, then leaned back up to go set the tumbler down on the table. 

Otabek watched those green eyes fix back on him as Yuri started to lower his pants; the dark-haired man could have sworn that no one had ever taken clothes off so slowly, but sure enough, Yuri had mastered that. He couldn’t pull his eyes away. Yuri stepped out of his pants and stalked back over to the captivated man. Yuri wore cheetah print briefs that hugged his hips perfectly. The blond stood right in front of Otabek, still moving his hips to the music.

Otabek could tell Yuri was fully hard as well. He wanted to reach out so bad and grab the bulge in those briefs. Yuri was so close to him, if he reached out he could easily grab those hips and kiss them. Yuri leaned over and tugged at the belt on Otabek’s pants. He quickly worked the buckle and buttons.  Otabek lifted his hips as Yuri slipped his pants off him to reveal simple black boxer briefs that had a distinctive wet mark on the front. Yuri licked his lips, smiling seductively at the view.

Yuri turned around, showing off his perfect ass in those briefs, then lowered himself back down into Otabek’s lap. Yuri pressed his back against Otabek’s chest, his legs spread wide and _rolled_ his ass into Otabek’s lap. Yuri had lined the crease in his ass to Otabek’s cock and Otabek moaned out out at the sensation. He lightly thrust upward as those hips continued their slow movement. If the blond kept this up, Otabek was going to cum in his briefs and his show would be over. Otabek was starting to lose it. 

“Yura…”  he moaned out.  “Let me….” Otabek was kissing down Yuri’s neck, hands clenched tightly to the chair seat so that he wouldn’t be tempted to touch the man in his lap.

“Yes Beka… put your hands on me,” Yuri gasped. 

That was all Otabek needed to hear. His hands immediately went to those damn hips. Clutching them tightly he thrust his hips into Yuri’s ass. The blond pressed back against him, feeling those fingers dig into his flesh. Otabek took to kissing and lightly biting Yuri’s neck.

“Beka, no marks,” Yuri breathed out. Otabek grunted his understanding back, opening his mouth and loudly kissing the other man’s neck and trailing his tongue up and down.  

Otabek couldn’t take anymore of their position, and gently pushed Yuri off of him. Standing up, he wrapped his arms around Yuri’s thin frame and slowly backed the other man to the couch. He gently lowered Yuri to the soft cushions, climbing on top of him. The blond spread open his legs, allowing Otabek to settle between those long limbs. Looking down at Yuri, he brushed  a strand of golden hair off his face, then leaned in, kissing Yuri finally. Yuri wrapped his arms around Otabek’s neck and then crossed his ankles behind Otabek’s lower back and dug his heels in.

Otabek lowered his hips onto Yuri’s. Their hard cocks pressed together and Yuri moaned out at the friction. Otabek nibbled at Yuri’s bottom lip and Yuri opening his mouth was all the invitation Otabek needed. He thrust his tongue into Yuri's mouth, and the other man met him with the same deep intensity, tongues twirling, wet and hot.  Otabek pressed his mouth harder to Yuri, opening wider; he felt as if he could devour Yuri at that moment if allowed. The press of that body under him, moving against him, kissing him, hearing him moan: it was everything he thought it would be.

Yuri bucked his hips harder into Otabek’s, and each thrust was met with the other man’s hard cock pressing back down on his own. Otabek worked his hand into Yuri’s hair, twisting those silky strands between his fingers. He tugged, turning Yuri’s head a little more, kissing him. Yuri raked his nails--short and blunt-- down Otabek’s shoulder blades. They moaned into one another’s mouths. Otabek could feel a slight sting in his shoulders, making him thrust his cock harder into Yuri. Otabek could feel how wet the front of his boxer briefs were, but the feeling of Yuri’s hard cock against him - it didn’t matter.  He wouldn’t care if his entire boxers were soaked at that point.

Otabek ran one hand down Yuri’s side; he lifted a bit and pulled the blond’s cock free from his briefs.  Wrapping his fist around Yuri’s cock, he could feel how hot and wet his cock was.  Otabek moaned out and broke from the kiss feeling Yuri leak on his hand, using that he rubbed down Yuri’s shaft. Yuri cried out and scratched down his back again. Otabek pushed his hand back up and rubbed his thumb over Yuri’s swollen cock head, gathering more liquid into his hand, loving how much Yuri was leaking for him. He kept a slow pace, feeling that velvet skin in his rough hands. 

Yuri moved his hands off Otabek’s shoulders and into his hair, tugging it out of the tie holding it back in a small bunIt spilled down around Otabek’s face, making Yuri gasp. This man was too beautiful. Yuri raked his hands up the side of Otabek’s face, pulling that soft hair back as he brought Otabek’s mouth back to his. Yuri continued to thrust into Otabek’s hand. 

Yuri removed one hand from Otabek’s hair and slowly ran it down Otabek’s side. He reached under the waistband of Otabek’s boxer briefs, and he could feel the closely shaved coarse hair against his fingers as he grabbed at the base of Otabek’s cock and gently worked his way up the smooth hot skin. Yuri heard him moan and the dark-haired man lowered his head into Yuri’s neck. His hot breath moistened Yuri’s neck, kissing it lightly. The blond pushed the skin down the top of Otabek’s cock. Feeling the head poke out, the liquid covering his hands, Yuri moaned out as the other man continued to pumped his cock. 

Otabek buried his head further into Yuri’s neck, breathing and moaning softly out, those long thing fingers wrapped around his cock, driving him crazy. Yuri was very responsive, moaning loudly, thrusting into Otabek’s hand, pumping Otabek’s cock and pulling his hair. Otabek could feel Yuri leaking more into his hand and felt the familiar tug in his balls.  Otabek thrust into Yuri’s hand, groaning loudly into Yuri’s neck, spilling all over Yuri’s stomach and hands. 

Yuri bucked hard into Otabek’s hand, shouting, “Beka… Beka… BEKA!” He covered Otabek’s hand as well as his own stomach. Yuri pumped his hand a few more times on the other man’s cock. He pulled the head out of the skin, rubbing Otabek’s sensitive head with this thumb and heard Otabek moan into his ear, the vibrations running down his spine, making him shiver. 

Otabek panted hard, lowering his body fully onto Yuri, pressing his full weight into him. Otabek raised his head and slowly kissed the blond. He brushed Yuri’s hair back from his face with his clean hand and kissed him gently.  Otabek shifted their bodies until they lay on the couch side by side.. He wrapped his arms around Yuri, holding the blond man closely to him. Yuri kissed Otabek’s neck gently then curled into Otabek’s chest. The blond man could feel those strong arms wrapped around him, lightly stroking his back. All Yuri could think about was his one golden rule: “Never fall for a client. No matter what.” It was Lilia’s first rule.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw... Totally took Otabek's love for music after my own... ask anyone who knows me... NEVER SHUFFLE MY MUSIC!!!! It goes CRAZY! And I love it! (yes I have death metal with Disney all mixed...) 
> 
> This is getting some beta work! (chapter by chapter) [otayuriistheliteralbest](http://archiveofourown.org/users/otayuriistheliteralbest)work! <3 work as she did amazing work on THIS fic and hell if I could have done it properly on my own!!!! <3 Thank you so much honey! <3 
> 
> I will update them as she does them! 
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me!!! I am on Tumblr and love comments and ask there!  
>   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri invites Otabek to the club to watch the strip shows...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone got a bottle of wine again! Oh we know what that means... *wink wink* Little smut, not much, but still... yanno... wine. 
> 
> Don't worry... there is cock touching...

The next morning, Otabek woke up to golden hair tickling his nose and someone curled up to him with their head on his chest.  His mouth felt dry and fuzzy, his head hurt a little bit, but feeling the warm body next to him, he smiled and pulled Yuri in closer.  He could feel the grumbling and groaning as he shifted to get out of bed.  Yuri rolled off of him and burrowed into the pillows, throwing one pillow over his head.   


“What fucking time is it?”  Yuri moaned into the pillow.

Grabbing his phone from the side table, Otabek checked the time.

“It’s around eight,” he said to the cocooned man and climbed out of bed, heading to the bathroom.  Looking in the mirror, Otabek noted the mess that was his hair and grabbed his brush to remove the worst of the tangles. Satisfied that it was at least marginally better-looking than when he woke up, he pulled the hair into a knot in the back, brushed his teeth, slipped on his sleeping pants - neither man had bothered with clothes last night - then headed back to the bedroom.  Yuri was still under pillows and blankets, a big lump in the middle of the bed.  Sitting on the edge of the bed, Otabek patted the lump.

“You want something to eat?” he asked, amused.

He heard a grunt in reply. Laughing, he patted the grumbly lump again. Yuri finally moved from under the pillow, his hair a big halo of mess around his scrunched-up face, looking displeased by the morning light.   


“Let’s go back to sleep instead.”  Yuri pulled Otabek down with him. Otabek kissed his forehead, then stood up before Yuri could tempt him to join him in the comfy bed.

“I’m going to get something to eat, then I have to run to the shop for a bit. You work today?”  Otabek asked.

“Yeah but not till tonight,”  Yuri grumbled. 

Then it hit Otabek what Yuri did for a living. He had barely thought about it. Even the previous night with Yuri dancing around his living room, dancing on him, he had forgotten. He paused in the hallway and shook his head, taking that thought out of his head. Turning his iPod on softly, he went to the kitchen to make coffee and get some food cooking.   


The minute the bacon started to smell, Yuri came into the kitchen.  Otabek had to smile as it seemed Yuri had grabbed one of his sleeping pants as well.  He had them tied tightly but they hung loose on those hips, hips that Otabek swore he could just hang onto and never let go.  Yuri tied his hair back and trudged over to the counter to get coffee.   


“Totally used your toothbrush by the way, Beka,” Yuri mumbled as he sipped at his scalding hot coffee. Otabek chuckled at the image; Yuri definitely was not a morning person at all, it seemed.  The dark-haired man spooned their breakfast onto two plates and brought them  over to the table, setting one in front of a grumbling Yuri and the other at his seat.   


“What time you got to go to work, Beka?” the blond asked.

“Just whenever I go in, really.” Otabek shrugged. He owned the damn shop, though normally he was there first in the morning and last to leave at night. He had great workers there and trusted them to keep the place running if he wasn’t in, which rarely happened.  He already sent a message to Yuuko saying he would be late.

Yuri raised an eyebrow at him, shoving bacon in his face.  “You don’t have a schedule?”   


“Well yeah, the shop is open Monday through Saturday.  But I don’t always have to be there.  Just depends on how much work we have.”  Though they always had stuff to do. They were the top motorbike shop in their state due to their craftsmanship and reputation, which Otabek worked hard to achieve.  His workers came from all over the country wanting to work with him. The hours were decent, the money was great, and they all got along like family.   


Yuri nodded and dug into his plate.  “I work Thursday, Friday and Saturday night.  Some Sunday afternoons and if there is a party or something booked.”  Otabek sipped his coffee, starting to lose his appetite.  Yuri looked at him and saw the change in his expression; he knew that look too well. Sighing he gulped his coffee.   


“Is my job going to be a problem, Beka?” He asked quietly into his coffee mug, not wanting to look at the other man.   


Otabek realized how he was acting. It wasn’t like he didn’t know what Yuri did. The man set his cup down and got out of his chair, walking up behind Yuri. He leaned down and wrapped his arms around Yuri, kissing the side of his temple lightly.

“I’ll work through it.  Just no touching the customers, ok?”  Yuri chuckled and relaxed.   


“You know, tonight is ladies night. We put on a show, no private Peep lounges tonight. You should come out.”  Otabek nodded and kissed Yuri again, then went back to his seat.

“What time?”

“Um… come by around 6 maybe? You can meet everyone, then I’ll get you settled at the bar before the show.  Afterwards, we usually drink heavy at the bar when the customers leave.  My flat is a couple blocks away… if you… well…”  Yuri’s face went red. Otabek grabbed his hand and squeezed it.   


“Sure, meet at your place or the club?”

“Um… why not my place then we can just walk over there?”

Otabek nodded.  He was pretty sure Yuri just asked him on a date… to a strip club, and all he wanted to do was laugh over that.  

  
  
  
  


Otabek took Yuri home a little bit later, then headed to the shop.  The minute Yuuko saw him she squealed and jumped up from behind her desk, hugging him.

“OMG BEKA!  You got LAID!” She yelled. She always had a way of knowing. Otabek went red all the way to his ears.   


“Dammit Yuuko, no, I did not. Mind your own business.” He really tried to sound harsh but couldn’t. She was like that with all the boys at work. When Otabek was not in the shop, she ran the show. Hell, even when he was there she would still run them all.  He liked it that way: she was bossy, fun, and down to business. If he were into girls, someone like Yuuko would be the one for him. She didn’t even try to be a hard biker chick either, with no tattoos, no piercings beyond her ears, and she wore jeans and t-shirts to work unless important clients were coming in.   


Yuuko followed Otabek into his office. He groaned as he sat at his laptop to check emails.

“I already checked and replied to everything,” she said, then sat in the chair in front of his desk, turning the laptop her way and banging around on it. He didn’t even know why he bothered when she was around. He had long thought about just making her half partners in all of this, she did so much and it left him time to do what he loved. Working on bikes.   


“I’m leaving early today,”  Otabek told her, causing Yuuko to look up from the laptop.

“So… Who is he?” the brunette asked, grinning.

“And how did you come to this conclusion?” he countered.

Sitting back, she closed the laptop and put her feet on the desk as she leaned back. “Well, let’s see... you came in late, with a shit-eating grin on your face, you’re leaving early… and you’re still smiling!  So...who is he?”

Otabek groaned and sat back in his chair, rubbing his face.  She knew him all too well. The man could never hide anything from her.  They would set him up all the time with different guys and he always came in grumpy and yelled at everyone all day long.  After a while, they stopped setting him up.   


“So… You know…”  his face went red. “Madam Lilia’s?” Yuuko nodded, and then her eyes went wide.

“You met someone at a strip club? Beka!”   


“I know, I know… but it isn’t just someone… it’s one… well… one of the dancers.”

“WHAT?!?!?!” She leaned forward and almost ripped open the laptop. “Which one?”

“What do you mean?” he asked the woman.

“Which fucking one Beka!”

“Um… Yuri… I mean… the Russian Fairy.”

It took a few moments before Yuuko squealed out, “Holy shit!  He is… HOT!”

Otabek got up and walked around the desk, looking at the computer screen. Yuuko had brought up the club’s web page, where you could go through the bios of each dancer. Otabek didn’t even know this was option.  But there was Yuri: black pants hanging dangerously low, hip bones standing out proudly, and angry expression on his face. Otabek could feel a stir in his pants, and tearing his eyes from the screen, went back to his seat.

“Shit Beka, these other guys are gorgeous too!”  She turned the screen again so they could both look. There were three other guys, Swiss Alps, his blonde hair with a dark undercut, Otabek remembers him from the other night - not that he met him, but the picture.  There was Eros, a Japanese guy, topless, wearing the same black pants like Yuri and blue framed glasses.  Then Vik, he could have sworn that man’s hair was all silver, topless, perfectly formed chest and slim hips.  No one seemed to pull their pants as low as Yuri did, not to say they didn’t all look good, they were gorgeous.   


“So Beka… what did you two do?” She had turned the laptop back in her direction and he knew she was looking through the different pictures as well.   


“I took him out.  We went skating, got a bite to eat then went back to my place and listened to music.” Otabek shrugged, not wanting to get into the details he  _ knew _ Yuuko wanted.   


“Beka…”  Yuuko groaned, “Please tell me you did not shuffle your iPod!”  

Otabek laughed and nodded.

“Beka! Seriously? And on a first date? For one, you have never taken anyone back to your place… and for another... your iPod? That is one of your most prized possessions!”

Otabek never thought about that. Normally his dates involved going out to eat and a movie and they ended up back at his date’s place. He had only taken two people to his apartment, and outside his closest friends, never really shuffled his iPod.  Even the guys at the shop would laugh when he took over the music, but after a while all of them got into it as well - even at one point belting out a Disney song with him.  But it wasn’t something he just shared with strangers.   


“I dunno, Yuuko… I can’t explain it.  It all just kind of happened and I didn’t even think about it, really.”   


“So…?  Tell me everything that happened, and then you can come help me on this bike in the shop.”

Yuuko grabbed them coffees from the shop’s little kitchen and they sat as he went through telling her about his night. 

 

* * *

 

Otabek had gone back to his place to shower so he didn’t smell like the shop and arrived at Yuri’s just before six. He parked out in the lot behind the building, texting the blond that he was there. He quickly got a response back that the door was open and an apartment number. He didn’t want to seem presumptuous but he had a small bookbag with a few things in it...just in case.   


Finding his way to the door, he knocked softly and entered. It was small and comfortable. A studio style apartment, a counter with a sink and stove, that led into a room with a love seat and a bed pushed up against the wall. Yuri walked out of the bathroom drying his hair, a pair of loose joggers hanging low on his hips.  Otabek didn’t believe the other man had anything that  _ didn’t _ showcase his hips.   


“I’m just gonna finish drying my hair and I’ll throw on a top, then we can walk over. Have a seat, I’ll be another minute.” He heard the hair dryer start up and sat on the loveseat, looking around the room.  The bed wasn’t made, some articles of clothing were scattered on the floor, and a few dirty dishes sat in sink. It wasn’t really messy, nothing five minutes wouldn’t have fixed.   


Yuri finally stepped out of the bathroom with his hair pulled back, and Otabek stood up. He saw Yuri go to grab the hoodie off his bed out of the corner of his eye and snaked an arm around his waist and pull the blond to him. Yuri dropped the hoodie and wrapped his arms around Otabek.   


“What did you end up doing today, Yura?” Otabek realised he started calling him that after a few drinks last night and decided that he liked it.

“Well… I laid around watching TV all day and eating junk food.”  Yuri smiled at him, kissed him quickly and snatched up his hoodie again, pulling it over his head.   


They walked the few blocks it took to the get to the bar, then went down the side alley where Otabek had first talked to Yuri. The blond knocked on the door, and Otabek saw the guy with the stage name ‘Vik’ open it and look over at them both.

“Oh, Yurio! You brought a friend!”  He had an amazingly large genuine smile. They stepped through the door and went down the hall. Otabek just followed Yuri as he didn’t know where to go or what to expect.

Stepping through another door they found themselves in a back room, and the dark-haired man saw the other guys from the website back there, all in different stages of dress. ‘Swiss Alps’ was in a G-String rubbing what looked like sparkly lotion on his legs. ‘Eros’ sat at a vanity wearing running pants and was combing his hair back till ‘Vik’ came up behind him and plucked  the comb from his hands. ‘Vik’ was in running pants as well and a jacket with no shirt underneath.   


“Hey guys, this is Beka,”  Yuri said casually as they entered.   


“Ah! Did Yurio bring a friend?” Swiss Alps said and came forward.  He was wiping his hands off on a towel and held his right hand out to shake. “I’m Chris.” Otabek nodded and shook the man’s very-soft hand.   


“And ugh, Beka, that is Yuuri sitting and Victor behind him combing his hair,” Yuri explained as both Yuuri and Victor smiled up at him.   


“Well,  _ Beka _ , have a seat and make yourself at home, oui?” Chris was telling him. He had an accent as well, with a very sensual tone to his voice.  Otabek didn’t know what to do, so he sat on the couch and Yuri went to the mini fridge and grabbed two beers out, cracking both of them open. Walking back over to him, he handed Otabek one and flopped down on the couch, his legs draped over the other man’s lap.   


“So, Yurio has never brought anyone here before. How did you two meet?” Victor asked as he ran some gel through Yuuri’s hair.   


“Just here and there you know,” Yuri said dismissively, then took a swig from his beer. He winked at Otabek.   


“What do you do?” Victor asked.

“I work in a bike shop.”

“Oh!  Did Yurio bring us a biker?” Chris chimed again as he started to lather more lotion on his skin.   


“Ah, which shop? I was telling Yuuri I’d love to get a motorcycle soon” Victor asked. The tall silver-haired man had the same accent as Yuri, which piqued his interest. He patted the top of the Japanese man’s head, finished with his hair, then leaned over to kiss Yuuri. Otabek figured they must be together as they also wore matching gold bands on their fingers.   


“Victor….” Yuuri said.

“BekBikes.” Otabek answered the question a bit belatedly.

Chris stopped lotioning up and walked over to them.

“Wait… BekBikes? I know that place. Pretty little brunette girl there right?   _ Attendez _ ... “  Chris was thinking. “Oh  _ merde _ ! You are Otabek Altin aren’t you?”   


“Huh?” Yuri said.

“Yeah, that would be me.” Otabek agreed, embarrassed, and took a long swig of his beer.

“Oh, Yuri! You did not know?”  Chris was talking low and dreamlike. “Our Beka here runs the biggest bike shop this side of the country!”   


Yuri looked over to Otabek and said, “You told me you work for a shop. You didn’t say you owned the damn thing!”   


Otabek shrugged.

“Well I do work there.”  It wasn’t something he just told people.  Most people would google his shop, see just how big it was, and then only see dollar signs.  Otabek was more than well off, but he lived simply.  He had nice things, but didn’t need anything large. It was just him. He would travel now and then, but it was always lonely. So, he worked instead and built his name in his trade. He really put his money into his bikes, as half of the ones at the shop were his personally.   


Yuri shook his head and drained his beer.

Leaning in to Otabek he whispered, “Next date I want more than hotdogs then.”

Otabek laughed and agreed. Yuri grabbed two more beers from the fridge for them.  The guys went back to changing and getting ready. Otabek wasn’t sure how comfortable he was in a room with all these gorgeous men, especially when they just started to undress like it was nothing. They were getting different speedos and thongs to put on. Yuri saw Otabek’s blush and walked over to him. He was back in just his joggers as he had discarded his hoodie.

“Wanna help me with my panties?” he whispered in Otabek’s ear and watched the blush get brighter. Otabek cleared his throat, just staring at him. Yuri laughed and took his hand.  “Come on, I’ll get you settled outside first. Only takes me a minute to get dressed.” He winked at the other man and led him out to the main room. It was a much larger room than Otabek had expected, with a stage and pole in the center. There were small tables and chairs out in the room and chairs along the stage. In the back was a bar.  A man stood behind the bar, long brown hair pulled back in a ponytail, wearing a simple black button-down shirt tucked neatly into black pants with a black apron around his waist. He was drying off glasses and getting them ready for the night ahead.   


“Ah! Celestino! Meet my friend Beka here!” Yuri waved and called out. Celestino nodded to Otabek. “Here Beka, have a seat at the bar. Celestino will take care of you.” Yuri showed him to a chair at the end of the bar.

“Celestino, his drinks are on me tonight. Get him whatever he wants, and not that cheap shit you give the ladies, ok?” Turning back to Otabek, he gave him a peck on the cheek, saying, “Beka, I’ll see you soon.”  He winked and took back off through the room.   


Otabek could see woman starting to enter the room, taking seats at tables and at the stage. Otabek wasn’t exactly sure what to expect with all of this.   


“What will it be?” He heard Celestino ask.

“Just a whiskey on the rocks. I think I’m going to need it.”   


Celestino nodded, getting him a very large, very full drink, passing it over. He also got another glass and filled it with soda.   


“Thanks,” Otabek murmured to the bartender.   


“So how do you know our Yurio?”

“He’s a friend.”

“Just a friend?” Celestino raised his brow at him. Otabek could have sworn this man could read his mind and already knew what he was asking him.

“I guess that is all we have established so far.”

“Well, Yurio has never brought anyone here in the time I have known him. Actually I’ve never known Yurio to have a friend outside the people who work here.” Celestino shrugged and some girls came up to the bar. They looked Otabek up and down, giggling, then ordered drinks.   


“I’m here! I’m here!!!” Otabek turned and saw a boy running as he threw his jacket off and got behind the bar with Celestino.  He tucked his shirt in quickly and grabbed an apron.

“Ah, Phichit, always late. You know Lilia is going to give you hell,”  Celestino warned him.

“Only if she finds out!” Phichit flicked a towel, smacking Celestino with it, laughing.  Celestino chuckled and pushed a tray at him.

“Oh Phichit, meet Beka - one of Yurio’s friends.”  Celestino nodded in his direction.  

“A friend of Yurio’s? He has those?” The bubbly Phichit came around the bar to Otabek holding his free hand out. “Hi, I’m Phichit! Main server around here!” Otabek took his hand, shaking it.  

“Nice to meet you.” 

“So, you’re Yurio’s friend, huh?” Phichit sidled up to the bar next to him, setting the tray down beside him. The boy put both hands under his chin and stared at Otabek, who shifted uncomfortably in his seat and sipped his whiskey.  

“Phichit! Go get drink orders and leave Beka alone!” he heard Celestino say. He glanced up and saw that the bartender was smiling and shaking his head. Phichit grabbed the tray and ran off again.   


“That damn kid, flighty as hell, but he doesn’t spill the drinks, he is fast and the women AND men love him.” Otabek nodded and sipped his soda. Celestino walked over with two shots in his hand. “I always do a shot for good luck.”

“Good luck?”

“Of course! If our boys have a good night, then the people get wasted and  _ I  _ have a good night-- tip-wise! Now bottoms up, Beka!” He winked and they took their shots.   


“So uhm Yura told me it was ‘ladies night’?”   


Celestino nodded. “Yeah, on Thursday the boys dance for the ladies, and then Friday for the men. Saturday they do the Private dances. In the room across the hall, our ladies just dance about every night for the boys, though. They’ll come over here after they finish tonight. You staying, right?”

Otabek nodded. He saw Phichit run to the bar and yell out drinks to Celestino then the bartender went into action, lining up glasses and flipping bottles and adding different mixes and drinks. Garnishing the finished drinks, Phichit loaded his tray and was off.  When Otabek looked back out to the floor, he saw it was getting more and more packed. His phone buzzed in his pocket. It was Yuri telling him to come back real quick.   


“I’ll be right back.” Celestino nodded as Phichit ran back yelling out more drink orders.   


Slipping out the side door, Otabek walked down the hall and noticed the back door was cracked open. Chris poked his head in, saying “We are out here, Beka!”

Stepping out back, he saw all the boys smoking in the alley. He wondered why they  bothered coming outside when you could smoke inside.   


“Hey Beka!” Yuri passed him a cigarette. He leaned in as Yuri flicked the lighter.  

“Is it filling up in there?”

Otabek nodded, “I think there is a birthday and a bridal party too.”

“YES! J’adore birthday girls!”  Chris said.   


Victor and Yuuri were off to the side of the dumpster, making out.  He looked at Yuri raising his eyebrow.

“Oh ignore them Beka, they feel like they have to claim one another before they go on stage.”  Yuri rolled his eyes.  “I mean, they’re fucking married, obviously they love one another.”

Victor pulled off of Yuuri, and Otabek could see the Japanese man was beet red and smiling. 

“Oh Yurio,” the Russian man teased, “I just can’t help it, when Yuuri is all dressed up.”   


That was when Otabek noticed they all had on crisp black suits, white shirts and thin black ties.  All matching. He looked at Yuri, slowly looked him up and down, realising how out of place that suit looked compared to what he had seen Yuri in - but damn, it suited him.  He wished he had thought to bring his drink out with him as he was sure he would have drained it. Instead he took a long drag of his cigarette.   


“Beka?” Yuri looked at him, raising an eyebrow in question.

Otabek kept looking at Yuri. His gaze went dark and he exhaled a stream of smoke, then ran his tongue over his lips, continuing to stare at Yuri.  He did not realize he had started walking over to the blond, backing him up to the side of the building.  Yuri had an excited look to his green eyes. Otabek braced his hands on the wall, blocking Yuri in. 

“Beka?” Yuri whispered. 

Otabek leaned in and kissed him. Then immediately opened his mouth to Yuri and lick his lips. Yuri moaned and answered back, meeting his tongue. Otabek forgot the other guys were out there till Chris and Victor started cheering them on.

The dark-haired biker pulled away from Yuri, who leaned in before he could get too far away to kiss him real quick, murmuring against his lips “The pants rip off, by the way,”  and cupped Otabek’s half hard cock with his free hand. Moaning, Otabek pulled back and took another drag off his cigarette. 

“Oh Yuri! It was just getting good! Continue, s’il vous  _ plait _ !” Chris was laughing, Victor hugging Yuuri from behind as they both clapped for more. Otabek could feel the blush rising in his face. Yuri stuck his middle finger out to the guys.  

“And  _ he _ talks about  _ us _ ?” Victor said as he hugged Yuuri, kissing the short man’s cheek.   


“ _ Merde _ boys, we only got about ten minutes till show.” Chris said, checking the time on his phone. They finished their cigarettes and headed back in. Victor, Yuuri, and Chris went into the room and Yuri pulled Otabek to him, kissing the other man quickly.   


“See you soon Beka,” he murmured, winking as he turned to go into the changing room as well. Beka shook his head to clear it and went back to his place at the bar.

Celestino nodded at him and freshened up his soda. Otabek downed his abandoned whiskey and found another sliding across the bar at him and a bowl of pretzels. Looking out, he noticed the room had filled up a lot. Phichit was running around smiling, flirting, and getting orders. He really was great at that. He was fast, yet gave each girl attention.   


A few more minutes passed and the lights in the room lowered. Girls started whistling and the lights on the stage glowed. Chris stepped out to the roar of  women yelling and clapping. He bowed low and picked up the  mic from the side of the stage. 

“BONJOUR LADIES! I am Swiss Alps!  Myself and the boys are here tonight to give you a GOOD TIME!” At this he rolled his hips and the women went crazy.  “Are you women ready?!” The clapping continued and he stood there, not looking impressed.  “It doesn’t sound like you women are ready…” The room erupted with whistles and cheers.  Otabek clapped along, his back to the bar now.

At the loud eruption, Chris yelled into the mic, “Please help me welcome Vik, Eros, and our Russian Fairy!” Chris popped the mic back in its stand and the lights went out. The room went dead quiet.  The lights slowly came back up as music started to play, and Otabek could see the men on the stage, their backs to the audience. Chris and Victor stood in the center, with Yuri and Yuuri on the ends. They all started moving to the music together. Chris and Victor turned around first  The ladies cheered them on. Then Yuuri and Yuri turned, the blond locking eyes quickly with Otabek, smiling at him.  They teased the ladies with their suit jackets and a perfectly choreographed dance number. He watched them snap their jackets off and throw them off to the side.  They started to slowly loosen their ties and untuck their shirts.   


The women went crazy and Phichit ran back to the bar, shouting drink orders over the music.  Otabek watched the men on stage slip their shirts off, never taking his eyes off Yuri. Watching him slip that shirt slowly down his arms, dropping it, leaving the tie loose but knotted on his bare chest. Otabek decided that was definitely a look he liked seeing on Yuri, though he was sure anything that had Yuri shirtless would be his favorite.  They all moved their hips in time with the music and thrusted into the air, each thrust causing the females to yell louder.

One final thrust and they grabbed the front of their pants, ripping them off. The women at this point were deafening. The guys put their hands at their hip bones swaying and slowly thrusting again. Swaying hips that slowly turned, displaying matching black thongs. Perfectly formed round asses.  Like how could  _ all _ of them have really nice round asses? Otabek shook his head and grabbed for his soda, drinking it down, and asked Celestino for water. Be damned if he was going to have a dry mouth all night.   


The boys jumped off the stage and started dancing around the room.  The females were cramming bills in their thongs as they danced around them.  Yuri made his way slowly to the back and swayed his hips at Otabek, licking his lips. The dark-haired man felt his cock twitch in interest and he lifted his glass, smiling at Yuri as he sipped it.  Yuri turned and the guys worked their way back to the stage, easily hopping back on.  The music died down and he could see them all bending, grabbing their clothes as Chris stayed on stage with Yuuri. Victor and Yuri ran off to the side.   


The music started back up and Otabek watched as Chris made his way over to the pole in the middle of the stage. He started twirling around it as Yuuri approached. They shared the pole and would twirl around on each side perfectly, moving, turning. Yuuri jumped and climbed up, twirling as Chris would do the same movements on the lower half. They had it beautifully set.   


Phichit came up next to him, out of breath. “Ok, I think I got a minute.  Wow, these women are thirsty!” and he smirked at Otabek. He pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his apron and offered one to Otabek. They lit up as Celestino took one from Phichit as well, getting them an ashtray.  Celestino lined up three shots for them and they all took a glass, clinking them and knocking them back.   


Looking back up at the stage, he was surprised as now they were twirling and it looked as if Yuuri was fully supporting Chris as they did.   


“Wow,” Otabek said out loud.

“Yeah no shit huh? Those two together on a pole is fucking magic!” Phichit said. Otabek nodded.   


“Yeah, about a year or so ago,”Celestino said laughing, “them two got drunk as hell one night and wanted to pole dance but not take turns, so they did it together and this is what happens now.”  

They finished their routine and collected their money from the stage before heading off. The music changed to something harder and Otabek turned back to the stage, knowing who would be up next. Celestino had refilled his water, for which he was thankful. Yuri stepped out onto the stage, wearing ripped jeans, a skin tight white t-shirt and button down shirt with tiger stripes on it. He walked slowly to the pole and locked eyes with Otabek as he slowly spun around the pole. He shed the button down quickly, then spun around again.  Slipping his white shirt off, he threw it out to the crowd, listening to the women scream for more. He sauntered to the front of the stage and ran his hands up his sides to his chest and continued to go to his hair, then he pulled his hair out of the band and let his hair fall around his shoulders. Shaking it out, he made the women go crazy. All Otabek wanted to do was run his hands up the back of that head and pull on the blond hair tightly. He drank from his water glass.   


He watched as Yuri lowered his body down to the stage floor and started thrusting slowly to the beat as the women were reaching out to throw money at him.  He rolled onto his back and you could see he was undoing his pants, quickly slipping them off. Yuri slowly rose back up to the pole. He had on a bright orange g-string that barely covered anything. The blond grabbed the pole with one arm and arched dangerously backwards, his hair touching the floor.  He winked from that position at Otabek. Otabek don’t think he remembered to breathe at all. Yuri climbed the pole and twirled, using only one leg at one point holding him up as he arched backwards, grabbing the pole below the rest of his body with his hands and slowly spinning. The muscles in his arms and legs looked lean and powerful.   


After a few more long minutes, Yuri finished his set and was collecting his money as the music changed and Victor stepped out onto the stage in a suit that perfectly matched his silver hair. Otabek turned back to the bar just as Celestino got him another drink, this time a whiskey soda mixed. His head was starting to feel fuzzy and he knew he needed to slow down drinking a bit. His phone buzzed and he saw it was a text from Yuri telling him to come to the back. He told Celestino he would be right back and snuck out back again.   


Slipping out back, Yuri once more wore the ripped jeans with a jacket and no shirt. Yuri handed a pack of cigarettes to Otabek, and the dark-haired man took one and leaned in as Yuri flicked the lighter.   


“What you think Beka?” the blond asked.

Otabek gave Yuri that dark stare again and just nodded. He leaned in as Yuri was already against the wall and pressed to him, letting Yuri feel his hard cock press into him.   


“You were so fucking hot up there,” Otabek growled out at him. He shifted the hair off Yuri’s neck and kissed down the line of his neck, finally twirling his hand into Yuri’s hair like he’d wanted to do when the blond was on stage, pulling it back, forcing Yuri to tilt his head. Otabek licked up the other man’s neck and kissed under his ear, biting lightly. Yuri moaned, pushing his hips back into Otabek.  “Beka… you keep this up, I’m going to bend you over in this dirty fucking alley.” Otabek growled into his neck. Pulling back he stepped away from Yuri, who was flushed, still pressed against the wall. The blonde took a deep drag of his cigarette, flicking it away and took Otabek’s half-smoked one, tossing it aside as well. Yuri grabbed ahold of Otabek’s wrist, leading him back inside to the changing room. They were so distracted, the pair almost ran into Chris and Yuuri, who nodded at them as they headed out to the stage.

Yuri pushed Otabek down on the couch and straddled him, kissing him deeply. He started to rock his hips into him, letting their cocks meet through their jeans, moaning. Otabek pulled from the kiss. “What about…” Yuri kissed him quiet, then pulled back.

“Don’t worry, Chris and Yuuri are doing more pole work, then Victor will dance again. I have about 15 minutes till I go back up and they won’t come back here for a bit.” Yuri climbed off of Otabek, kneeling on the floor and he opened Otabek’s legs, settling between them and undoing this belt. Otabek gasped and looked down. Those green eyes were staring back up at him, a smirk on his face. Yuri undid the button and unzipped his pants, immediately reaching in and freeing his hard cock. He slowly pushed down on his cock, freeing his cockhead from the foreskin, then leaned over, licking where it was starting to leak down his hand. Otabek moaned out and moved his hands to that golden hair, pulling on it. Yuri licked from the base of his cock back to the head, looking up and locking those green eyes with him. Otabek couldn’t take his eyes off him.   


Yuri dipped his head and started taking the other man fully in his mouth in long deep strides. The blond knew they didn’t have a lot of time, and dragging this out would get them caught. He hollowed his cheeks and started gliding his mouth up and down Otabek’s cock. Using his hand along with his mouth, he pumped Otabek’s cock, he could taste it leaking right onto his tongue. Pulling up, he tugged back the skin and licked across the cock. Yuri pushed his tongue into the slit and heard Otabek hiss out and pull his hair harder. Yuri wrapped his lips around the other man’s cock again and took him deep into his throat, almost to the base. Otabek moaned and lightly thrust into Yuri’s mouth as Yuri sucked harder and took him deeper and deeper with each pull.  Otabek felt the familiar tug in his balls and lower abdomen.

“Yura, I’m about to…..” Moaning out as Yuri stilled his movements with his cock in his throat, Otabek released all down the blond’s throat. Yuri slowly sucked his way back up and down his cock, and Otabek could feel the wetness in the other man’s mouth trailing up his cock as he tugged at Yuri’s hair. The blond pulled up, locking eyes with Otabek, who could distinctly see him swallow and then wipe his chin off.   


Smiling, Yuri climbed back up carefully into Otabek’s lap. Otabek was trying to calm down his breathing and he slowly tucked himself back in his pants, though not bothering to button them. He pulled Yuri back into his embrace, kissing him deeply. He could taste himself still in Yuri’s mouth.

The door banged open and Chris came in. Yuri broke the kiss, grinning at Otabek.   


“Ah boys! Please don’t stop on my behalf!” Chris was staring right at them.   


Yuri climbed off Otabek’s lap, and the man quickly redid his pants and belt. Chris chuckled to himself as he grabbed a towel to wipe the sweat off his chest and neck.   


“Yurio, you better hurry up. Victor is almost done!”

Yuri yelped and ran to change. Otabek stood up, straightening his clothes. His fuzzy brain from the whiskey was about gone after having an amazing orgasm. Yuri rushed back out in a frenzy and kissed him quickly, whispering, “I’ll be dancing for you,” and ran out of the room.   


Chris laughs where he is standing, saying, “You better get back out there, mon cher. Yurio will be looking for you.”   


Otabek slipped back out  to the bar, and Celestino passed him a double. Otabek had lost track of the amount of shots he had drunk, and could swear this man could read his mind as he brought him another water as well. He drained the double as well as the water. The music turned hard again and he knew what was coming. He never took his eyes off Yuri the entire time.

After Yuri was done, the sets kept changing around, the female patrons getting drunker. Otabek was drinking and taking smoke breaks with Yuri outside.   


The last hour of the night had all the boys coming out and doing special lap dances for the birthday girl and bride-to-be. The girls in the room were good and drunk, their money flowing as freely as their hands were now. Otabek had to turn to his back to them, using it as an excuse to get another drink from Celestino. All he could think about, no matter how those women touched Yuri: he had his lips around his cock not even two hours ago. He smiled into his drink, sipping it.

Celestino leaned over, speaking into his ear over the music, “He will go home with you, all that means nothing out there.  Remember that.” Then Celestino winked at him. That did make him feel better. He still didn’t like those women pawing all over Yuri.  

How was it that is had only been a couple days, and he felt like this already? Otabek knew this could be dangerous. He never felt like this for anyone before. But here he was, watching some chick with red hair paw all over Yuri, and all he wanted to do was throw the blond over the stage and show these women who he belonged to.  Dangerous thoughts indeed.  Otabek never had these thoughts before… Well, before Yuri.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... I never intended to make this more than one chapter... but gimme wine.. and this train wreck continues to happen! 
> 
> What the hell to do now? I'm thinking I need to go to the store. grab another bottle of red and see what happens. 
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me!!!
> 
> This is getting some beta work! (chapter by chapter) Please check out [otayuriistheliteralbest](http://archiveofourown.org/users/otayuriistheliteralbest)work! <3 work as she did amazing work on THIS fic and hell if I could have done it properly on my own!!!! <3 She also brought some FLAIR to our lovely Swiss Alps - aka Chris! So amazing! I cannot thank her enough! Thank you so much honey! <3 
> 
> I will update them as she does them! 
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me!!! I am on Tumblr and love comments and ask there!  
>   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh! Lilia gets... involved... Beka gets jealous... and Yuri wears... lace panties? wait... what?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to update! EEK! I drew a blank on this story I will admit. I had parts of it in pieces but couldn't get it all to fit together!!! I never intended on this being more than a one shot, so there was no 'plan' of action at all!!!! Kinda what you would call a filler chapter, and yes, I have started the next one as well! Thanks for waiting!

The last of the customers had finally left Otabek helped the dancers clean up the room.  Behind the bar, Phichit was helping Celestino wipe down clean glasses, and they had music playing softly in the background. The girls had come over; Mila was giving Chris a lap dance as Sara, Isabella, and Anya cheered her on. Celestino started making drinks for everyone as Phichit hopped up on the stage and started swinging around the pole. He really wasn’t half bad at it. Otabek was surprised Phichit wasn’t a part of the show.   


Yuri walked over to the edge of the bar where he was and sat next to him, lighting up a cigarette then passing it to Otabek and getting another one. Celestino slid glasses down to them. Otabek was not feeling drunk, but definitely not sober. Yuri had been taking shots with the other guys and he opted out as he had had enough with Celestino all night long.   


“Yurochka!” A loud shrill voice heard over the music.  Everyone stopped immediately as Yuri stiffened next to him.  Lilia came walking in, her way too high heels that hit and clanked on the floor.  Walking over to where they were sitting, Lilia looked Otabek up and down, her cigarette dangling off her finger.

“I remember you from last weekend. You came to watch our Russian Fairy… Yurochka? Care to explain?” She gave him a hard look. Yuri knocked back his shot glass and hopped off his bar stool, and looking to Lilia he nodded his head to the side door.   


Lilia’s voice could be heard as the door was not shut all the way. Otabek could not understand what was said, though he could tell it was in Russian. Otabek hopped up from his bar stool, walking over to Victor and asked,“What’s going on out there?”   


Victor sighed. “Lilia has a rule about getting involved with our customers…”  Victor said quietly to him.

Otabek just stood there, listening to the Russian woman yell at Yuri. He could hear Yuri answering and yelling back as well. Victor laid his hand on his shoulder, “Don’t worry, Lilia seems hard but she loves us all and just wants to look out for us.”   


Phichit hopped down from the stage, walking over where they were, giving Victor a concerned look. “Phichit, don’t worry.  Let’s go get drinks, yes?” Victor led them all over to the bar. Celestino gave him a wink and a shot. The arguing continued till Yuri busted back through the door, still barking back at Lilia, who walked over to Otabek.

Looking him up and down slowly, she took a long drag from her cigarette then blew it right in his face. “You listen to me, O-ta-bek! You cause problems, you gone! I have no jealous boyfriend in here upsetting my people!” She looked at Yuri. “The first sign, he gone!” Then those heels clicked out of the room. Otabek let out the breath he did not realize he was holding. He looked over to Yuri, seeing the blond upset and red-faced. Walking over, he draped his arm around the other man’s shoulders, bringing him in for a hug.   


“Let’s get a drink,” he murmured into Yuri’s ear   


“Let’s get a lot of fucking drinks.” Yuri stomped over to the bar where Celestino was already pouring. “I can’t believe her!” He pounded the first shot the bartender gave him.

Celestino poured him another shot. “Yuri, you know the rules.” 

“Oh what the fuck ever!  I bring a friend and she breathes all down my neck!”

Yuuri walked over, wrapping an arm around his shoulder, taking a shot Celestino was steadily pouring. “Yurio, don’t let her get to you. Just no drama in the club and we are all good.”

“Ugh, what the fuck ever. There is no drama, dammit! I brought a friend and everyone got all weird on me.” Yuri took another shot and stomped out the room.

Yuuri shook his head, looking over to Otabek, saying, “He has a little bit of a temper. Give him a little bit to calm down.” Otabek nodded.   


“Alright boys, can we get this party started back up?” Mila was at the bar now, Celestino making her a drink. Anya went behind the bar, making other drinks. “Celestino, why don’t you go show these boys how it is really done up there on the pole, yes?” Mila winked at him. Celestino shook his head, while everyone started cheering him on. As Otabek was heading out the side door, he saw Celestino heading to the stage.

Yuri was out back, leaning against the wall of the building. “Yura?” Yuri looked up at him.   


“Sorry about that, Beka. I know Lilia has rules, but… I don’t know…  I don’t know what I was thinking….”

“Yura… Is everything ok? You didn’t… well... Get in any trouble did you?”   


“Da… she ripped me a new one. Threaten to get rid of me.. I assured her you wouldn’t be a problem though.” Yuri gave him a look. Otabek walked over to him and put his hand on the blond’s cheek. He could feel Yuri lean into it.

Otabek leaned down, giving him a quick kiss. “No, no problems.” Otabek’s head was fuzzy from all the alcohol and would have agreed to anything that night. Yuri wrapped his arms around him, kissing him. Instinctively, Otabek’s arms went around the other man’s waist and pulled him over. The kiss was soft, the hug gentle. Otabek leaned his forehead on Yuri’s.  “Let’s go back in, ok?”

Yuri grabbed his wrist as he stepped back, “Beka, there won’t be any problems will there?  I mean… I know we just kinda… well… met and all..”   


“Yura, I am not into drama, ok? We can talk more when Celestino has not pounded me with booze.” Yuri chuckled back at him.   


“Yeah he will do that. Speaking of, I need more. Especially after that hag laid into me.” Yuri grumbled as they headed back in.   


When they got back to the room, it was to the girls cheering on Celestino up on the stage, twirling around the pole. Taking chairs by the stage, they joined everyone to cheer him on.  

 

* * *

 

Waking up the next morning, Otabek was confused, slightly hungover and had a warm body pressed up against him in what was very clearly  _ not  _ his apartment. He brushed a mess of golden hair out of his face and rolled a little bit and sat up, planting his feet on the ground. Yuri grumbled into the pillow, curling away. Otabek walked over to the sink, getting a glass of water, hoping to kill the slight roar in his head. He had meetings in the afternoon and a big potential client dinner that night. This morning he could take it easy and sent a message to  Yuuko saying he would be in after lunch.  He figured she was already at the shop anyway, and was reminded how lucky he was to have her on his team.  He really needed to find a way to thank her for everything.   


“Beka… what time is it?”

“Early.”

“Well come back to bed.” Yuri was grumbling. Otabek decided he really could use another hour or so of sleep since they got in really late and climbed back into bed, Yuri curled around him again. Twirling those golden strands through his fingers, he started to worry how he was getting attached so quickly to this fairy wrapped around him. He felt comfortable like this, and it scared him a little bit. The few times he had really dated someone, he never just laid in bed, not worrying about opening the shop, never shared his iPod music. He tried to push it to the back of his head; he wasn’t going to analyze it, especially not this early in the morning with a pounding headache.   


A couple hours later, feeling lips on his neck, he mumbled, opening his eyes to a golden blanket covering his face.   


“Good morning sleepy head,” he heard Yuri whisper in his ear. Wrapping his arms around the blond, Otabek pulled him to his chest, burying his face in that hair and breathed it in deeply.    


“Mmmmm, do we have to?”  he grumbled.  “What time is it?”   


The lips on his neck murmured, “Somewhere around ten, I believe. Didn’t you say you had things to do today?” The kissing stopped and Yuri pulled back, rolling over onto the pillows.      


“Yeah, probably need to get moving.”  Otabek stretched and slowly started to move. “Few meetings this afternoon and a client dinner tonight.”

He could hear Yuri groan, “Sounds boring as hell.”

“Ah, it’s not so bad. Especially when you are doing something you love. Plus the dinner tonight is more of settling a deal. This guy has a few bikes that need to be restored that Yuuko has been drooling over. A collector, you could say. Stupid rich, amazing taste in bikes. He’s coming by to check out some of the bikes in my shop.” Otabek stood and stretched his arms over his head. He knew Yuuko had been exchanging emails with this guy quite a bit; once the Californian started rattling off his collection and told her he had a few that needed some work done, she had to have the bikes. “So he is taking myself and Yuuko to dinner later as well. I see it as a good sign.”   


Yuri sat up, grabbed a pack of cigarettes off the side table, pulling one out for Otabek and one for himself.

“I thought you only smoked at the bar?” he asked.

“And when I’m hungover,” Yuri grumbled.

The blond man rolled up to sit on the edge of the bed, taking long slow drags, his hair a complete disaster around his head, a blanket pooled on his lap as that pale flesh teased Otabek.  Even when Yuri simply sat, the lines in his chest and abs drew the dark-haired man’s gaze down, making him want to pull back the blanket to see where the lines led. Taking a slow drag of his own cigarette, he tried to draw his attention elsewhere, but having Yuri mostly naked right there, looking all disheveled in the morning, was not easy.  He knew if stayed there much longer, he would never get to the shop.    


Otabek put out the barely-smoked cigarette and grabbed his shirt and pants off the chair, knowing if he didn’t get moving, he never would.   


“Well, I’ll be working tonight; it is men’s night. Probably not one you would want to come see,”  Yuri said quietly.

Cocking his eyebrow at Yuri, Otabek asked, “And why not?”

Yuri shifted on the bed, then said, “Well the show is different, and it  _ is _ … well, men there.” The blond shrugged.

Otabek slipped his shirt on, quirking an eyebrow at the grumpy man. “Different how?”

He could see Yuri blush a bit, trying to hide his embarrassment with a drag of his cigarette. “Well… Yuri and I might… we um…” He took another long drag of the nearly-finished cigarette.   


“Yura?”

“Ok ok… Yuuriandiwearwomensclothing.” He said it real fast and Otabek is not sure if he heard right.

“What?” He could have sworn he heard ‘women’s clothing’ in there.

“Yuuri and I well.. we wear nighties and stuff.” Yuri was a deep shade of red by now.

Otabek smiled, trying to imagine Yuri dressed up. Yuri was covering his face. Otabek crawled over the bed to him, putting his and Yuri’s spent cigarettes in the glass dish next to the bed.  Brushing the blond’s hair off his face, he could see the redness in his face. Otabek kissed Yuri’s nose, and the other man looked up and saw Otabek smiling down at him.   


“I almost want to come see that. Tell me you wear lace panties…” Otabek whispered in his ear, kissing along his neck. Yuri tilted his neck to the side, moaning, “uh huh.”  Otabek groaned and bit gently on the exposed skin. Remembering that he needed to get going the dark-haired man groaned and pulled himself off Yuri.

“I really need to get back to my place and get to the shop.”   


Yuri laughed “If I knew you had a panty kink, I’d have worn some the other night.” Yuri had a mischievous grin on his face while he looked up at Otabek. The other man groaned in frustration, then leaned down, kissing him gently. Grabbing his pants, Otabek finally slipped them on and stumbled around the studio apartment, trying to find his shoes.   


He headed back to his place to grab a shower and change. It was nice getting back into the shop, seeing Yuuko and catching up on the morning. Grabbing Yuuko and her husband, they snuck next door to the deli to grab a bite to eat before their afternoon clients came in. The day was normal and good. Working on bikes, listening to music and talking to the guys - it was his normal routine. It was a good routine. His mind would go to Yuri throughout the day, and they even shared a few texts back and forth. After work he went to meet up with his potential client to talk over the bikes he was going to restore.   


The man had some very nice bikes, from the photos he showed them and others he described. He really wanted to get to work on them all and get them restored. Hell, Otabek wanted them for his own collection as well, but he had enough as it was. The fact he could restore them and maybe take one for a long ride was enough for him. He loved the freedom of getting on a motorcycle, feeling the wind whip around him as he sped down the road.  He especially loved getting out of the city, taking long roads to nowhere.  He liked this client: rich, but didn’t flash his money, knew what he wanted and didn’t dick around with it.  The man reminded him of himself. Yuuko had joined him as well; she was the brains behind everything, he was just the handy man with a dream.   


They were halfway through dinner when his phone chimed. He ignored it, but it chimed again. Not wanting to be rude, he silenced his phone and put it back in his pocket but he felt it continuing to go off now and then.  Once they were finished eating, he saw his client going through his phone so he didn’t feel guilty about pulling his cell phone out.

Opening it up, there were pictures from Yuri waiting for him in his texts. The first one was the blond wearing an oversized sweater, like that night in the private show, but it was pulled up, with his body twisted in a mirror, showing a pair of black lace boy-cut panties. They allowed his ass checks to peek out the back. There was pink bow right in the center of the back of them. Otabek felt his cock twitch immediately. There was another picture, this time he had added stockings with garters. Shit, that was hot as hell.

He felt his mouth go dry and grabbed for his glass of water at the table.  Yuuko leaned over; seeing his screen, she giggled and elbowed him. “Put that away!”  she whispered at him, grinning. He locked his screen and put his phone back in his pants pocket, knowing he was getting turned on and probably had a blush on his face. Yuuko kept giggling and he had to elbow her to make her stop.   


He felt like the end of the dinner was never going to happen. They got a round of drinks, dessert, more talking. All he wanted to do was look and see what other pictures Yuri had sent him. His mind was elsewhere. Yuuko must have known this as she kept elbowing him now and then, or kicking him under the table.   


Dinner  _ finally _ ended and they parted ways with the client. Otabek and Yuuko headed over to their bikes. She smiled at him. “Quite racy pictures for dinner there, Beka,” she teased.   


“No shit.” He pulled his phone out to check out the others, tilting his screen away from her prying eyes.

“Oh no you don’t! I want to see, too!”  Yuuko leaned over. Laughing, he opened up his messages again.   


The third picture had Yuri with the stockings and garters again, but this time he had added a corset. It laced up the back with a red ribbon, and Yuri was still taking pictures of his ass in them. Those lace panties did amazing things for his ass. He had his hair pulled back with an intricate braid starting from the side and going around the back.

The last picture was a front facing one.  He wore a sheer black robe that fell to his knees, a black velvet choker, corset, stockings and garter.  Yuri’s lips were painted bright red and dark black kohl liner accented his eyes.   


“Damn Beka!  I mean… shit… he is… beautifully hot!” Yuuko exclaimed next to him. Otabek smiled and nodded in agreement.  He had never imagined seeing Yuri like this, and he sure did like it.    


Laughing, Otabek shook his head, “Of course he would send me this while we’re at dinner.”  Yuuko laughed as well.  She had taken his phone now and was flipping through the pictures, giggling the entire time.

He snatched his phone back, teasing her, “Don’t make talk with your husband.”  She gasped and smacked him playfully.   


They each hopped on their bikes, taking off in different directions. He found himself heading back through town, back to the club. For someone who never went to a club like this, this was his third time in a week. Those pictures just called to him. Something about knowing Yuri was prancing around in stockings did something to his cock, and he liked it. He parked in the back and walked along the side. Seeing Chris out there with Victor, he casually walked up to them. Chris was in a black leather get up that had chains on it; it wasn’t leaving much to the imagination.  Victor had his gray suit on, though no shirt with his jacket.  Talk about the odd pair standing outside.     


“Ah, Beka! You have returned! Yurio is about to go on stage right now,” Chris said and opened the side door for him. Slipping in, he walked down the hallway and almost ran into Yuuri. The other man wore a blue see through nightie, stockings, and heels. As with Yuri, his lips were red and his eyes darkly lined. Otabek tried not to stare, but he was stunned at how beautiful Yuuri looked. He was not heavily made up, with make up caked on, just simply eyes and lips. His hair was pushed back with a glittery thin headband. It really made his eyes stand out, especially when he wasn’t wearing his glasses.

“Hello Beka!” Yuuri said with a genuine smile. “Yuri just got on stage now. Chris is actually going up next, I was just about to go get him. He’s outside, right?”

Otabek nodded, afraid he would get choked up if he tried to say anything, then had to watch as Yuuri walked to the side door. He couldn’t help to notice how great Yuuri’s ass looked wearing heels. Shaking his head, he headed out to the room, hoping to catch Yuri’s show. As he stepped in, what he saw was Yuri up on the stage, those damn stockings, heels, and a silk robe that tied around his slim waist. It was tied completely shut. He had no clue how the hell he was up there doing what he was doing, as those heels were outrageously tall. Yuri kept hooking his leg around the pole, letting the silk robe glide up his thigh to his hip. There was a peek of skin there, and Otabek knew those panties had to be under there as well. The dark-haired man sidled up to the bar. Celestino winked at him, handing him a whiskey. Otabek never took his eyes off the stage.   


Yuri had taken his hair down, a simple braid running the front to the side of his head, letting his hair fall and swing around him. The blond moved gracefully around the stage and the pole.  Looking up, he locked eyes with Yuri, and that trademark smirk spread across Yuri’s face. He blew Otabek a kiss then slowly untied his robe.

Knocking his drink back, seeing a glass of water waiting for him, Otabek drank half the water. Yuri exposed one shoulder and the top of his corset.  The roar in room brought his attention back to where he was. Looking around, he noticed for the first time that night that the place was packed. Men were all over, practically hanging onto the stage trying to get closer to Yuri. If someone got too close, Yuri would glide over, press his heeled foot in their chest, pushing them back. The men would cheer and throw money at him.

Slipping the robe off caused another uproar to the room. Yuri just stood there, hands on his hips, corset placed tightly, black stockings all the way to his upper thigh and those damnable black lace boy shorts. Standing there a moment, signature smirk and a wink. He slowly swayed his hips and did a turn. Stopping once he had his back to everyone. Those round plump cheeks peeking out the bottom of the lace.

Phichit sidled up next to Otabek, lighting a cigarette and handing to him. He took it, taking a very long slow drag.   


He could not take his eyes off what was before him on stage.  Trying to ignore the cat calls, the yells, and hollers of men around him. It was bad the night before, but not like this. He knew Yuri did not care about the women, but this, this was different.  Yuri up there, looking like… that.  He took another long drag.

Yuri did a backbend while up on the pole, stretching those long lean legs that the heels did illegal things to. The crowd went wild. Doing more spins gracefully, practically flipping off the pole, on those heels, he started to unlace the corset, listening to everyone yell louder.  The music almost couldn’t be heard.  He slipped the corset off then started gliding around the stage again.  Dipping into bends and rolling around the stage.   


His set was ending, and he gathered his money and clothing, then sashayed off the stage as the men continued to cheer him on. Otabek took his leave from the bar and headed around back. He ran into Yuri in the hallway. He was sweaty, panting hard as well, but smiled when he saw him. They went back to the changing room as Chris took to the stage.   


Back in the changing room, Yuuri was straddled in Victor’s lap.  Victor had his hands up the nightie while Yuuri was squirming and moaning.

Yuri threw his robe at them laughing. “Seriously Victor! Every fucking Friday! Get your hands off Yuuri! Damn! Take a fucking nightie home, would you!”   Turning to Otabek, the blond said, “Let me put on something and we can head outside real quick, these two won’t stop till they go on stage together to pretty much stage fuck each other.” Shaking his head, he grabbed an oversized sweatshirt and joggers and slipped them on. “I got about 20 minutes… and by the look of Victor he has about three minutes left.” Yuri ducked as a pillow went flying towards his head. Laughing, they left the room.

Stepping outside, Yuri grabbed them each a cigarette. All Otabek could think about was that the blond’s stockings and panties were still on under those joggers. Watching Yuri casually lean against the wall, those baggy clothes on him, looking so relaxed; all Otabek wanted to do was pin him down and strip to his stockings and panties.

“So Beka, did you get my pictures?” That smirk returned. 

“Yes, during dinner with my client.” He tried to glare at him, but his eyes told something else.   


Yuri started to laugh. “Oh shit! I thought I had sent them after your dinner!” He started to laugh harder.   


“Yeah, talk about trying to hide a phone quickly.”   


Yuri continued to laugh. “Oh that is fabulous!” His face was turning red from laughing so hard. Otabek didn’t know if he wanted to slap him or fuck him at that moment.   


“You’re lucky you are so fucking sexy, Yura.” He pushed against the blond’s shoulder playfully. Yuri stopped laughing, opting instead to grab Otabek’s hand and pull him against his body, kissing him lightly.

“So um… what did you think? Of tonight’s… well…”   


“Sexy.” Otabek leaned in for kiss, tossing his cigarette as his hands had better things to do, like running them down the other man’s back and immediately under those joggers.  The dark-haired man grabbed that tantalizing ass, feeling the lace beneath his palm. He moaned instantly, deepening the kiss. Yuri lifted a leg, wrapping around his waist, pulling them tighter together. Otabek kept palming and squeezing Yuri’s ass, knowing he could easily do this all night long. Moaning, he pulled off of Yuri’s mouth as he knew if he didn't stop, he wouldn’t till he had Yuri bent over with lace pushed to the side as he fucked him brutally.

“Fuck… I think you found my weakness, Yura.”   


Yura gave him a quick kiss, “I’ll keep that in mind. I have to change. Care to join me?”

“Fuck. Yes.”   


Yuri took his hand, leading him back in. Sure enough, Victor was straightening out his suit as Yuuri fixed his stockings when they walked back in.  Yuuri sported a blush on his cheeks while Victor had a huge heart-shaped grin. Yuri rolled his eyes as he went over to his space. “Wanna help me, Beka?”                   


Watching Yuri slip on a sheer pink teddie and white stockings, he could only groan. Yuri was having too much fun with it. He kept picking things up, bending at the waist, letting the teddie slip up this thighs, showing off his white lace thong.   


Otabek did not think he would make it through this night, not one bit…

He headed back to the bar, they were all back on stage.  They would bring up certain lucky men for private lap dances. Otabek hated this part. Knowing he should just go and wait in the changing room till it was over, but watching Yuri dressed that way, he just stayed at the bar.

Yuri had this guy, short buzzed hair, young, built and fucking hot.  He was dancing around the chair, using his hands to run up and down the man's chest and then would lower himself, rocking against him. Now and then the man would bring his hands to Yuri’s waist or ass. Yuri would smile and lower the hands off him. Then continue to rock and move against the man.  Otabek felt his blood growing warm, moving to a steady boil.   


He wanted to rush the stage, grab Yuri, throw him over his shoulder and leave that damn room. He knew he couldn’t, but watching Yuri smile down at the man, continuing to rub on him…the minutes went by slowly. When Yuri went to the next guy - seeing another set of hands on him, Yuri smiling down as the hands cupped his ass - Otabek couldn’t take anymore.  Otabek walked out of the club and did not talk to anyone. He did not say good bye, but Celestino had seen the look on his face. 

 

* * *

  
  
Celestino had seen how red Otabek’s face got, how stiff his body went and how hard he clenched the glass in his hand. Celestino knew this was why Lilia had her rule in place. It was hard seeing the person you were into with someone’s hands all over them. Celestino remembered this from when he used to be on stage. He never brought girlfriends over. It wasn’t something they needed to see. It wasn’t easy being a dancer and having a relationship. The only ones he knew that actually worked were Victor and Yuuri, but they were here together. There were times Celestino really thought Victor was going to have problems in the beginning, but they worked through it, at least Victor did.     
  
Celestino really like this guy. If he had thought talking to him would help, the bartender would have chased after him. He was not the type to butt in, and did not want to cause drama. His only concern was when Yurio realized Otabek was gone. It was only a matter of time before he looked up to see that he wasn’t in his seat at the bar. Celestino really wanted Yurio to find someone. He was a good kid, and Otabek seemed like a good kid as well. He had never seen or heard of Yurio talking about anyone special, yet he showed up with Otabek one evening, and Celestino could tell by the new shine in his eyes that he was happy. They seemed to fit well together.  He liked seeing the guys happy. It never was good when they were upset, it would throw them all off. Celestino sighed heavily and continued mixing drinks.   


* * *

  
  
Otabek stormed out the back door, walking down the alleyway to find his bike. He kicked it into gear, letting the loud roar over take his thoughts. It was a nice evening, it was not cold though it was not hot. He took off out of the parking lot, speeding down the street, trying to get away as fast as possible. Thinking the further the he got from the club, the better he would feel.   
  
After about thirty minutes of driving, he pulled over to the side of the road. He felt foolish, but he couldn’t get those thoughts out of his head.  It kept playing over and over again.  Pulling out the pack of cigarettes he seem to now carry on him, he cursed to himself as he lit one.  He paced on the side of the road, taking long drags off the cigarette, trying to erase the images of another man’s hand reaching for Yuri. Yuri smiling back at the stranger. This was something he knew he would have to face. Something he knew getting into this.   
  
He was just glad he didn’t get in too deep, though he felt it was deep.  How could it after a week? It was ridiculous. Shaking his head, he kicked a rock on the side of the road and sat on the guardrail, his bike off. He heard his phone chime. Groaning, he already knew what it was.  
  
(yuri) _Hey where are you?_  
(yuri) _???_  
  
Otabek could already imagine the long face Yuri probably was wearing. It pulled at him. He felt like such an ass now for leaving, but he knew he couldn’t just go back and say he had to go for a drive. It was too obvious. He was getting upset with himself now. How could he be so stupid? How can someone fall for a dancer and then get upset when they… dance? He stared at his phone, debating what to do. Should he answer it? Or should he just leave everything up in the air? Kicking at the ground and flicking the butt of the cigarette, he left the message alone and started up the bike. He decided to go home and sleep it off.   
  


* * *

  
  
Finishing up on the stage, Yuri looked out to the bar area and smiled. Beka was standing there watching him. He was hoping that sending him some pictures would bring him out. He really did enjoy spending time with the biker, dancing for him. It scared him that after just a few days, he was wanting so much more time with him. Rarely did a guy make it past date one. Hell, his first date with Beka found him staying over at the other man’s apartment! He never did that. He wanted to with Beka, though. He could not explain it. He also couldn’t explain standing up to Lilia as well when she was screaming at him for “relations” with customers. Saying that is not what her establishment is about. He had explained it was not like that, and he understood.   
  
Lilia was always concerned with the reputation of her club. She did not allow her dancers to engage in anything with customers. She was not running a brothel. That was why she was so strict. You could get shut down easily for those reasons or fined really heavy. At least Yuri was able to explain. Beka was there just the one time on a dare and they really hit it off. He didn’t know where it would take them, but Beka wasn’t really a client. Lilia gave him a hard look. She really did care for her dancers, and wanted what was best for them. She always worried that Yurochka never had anyone - well outside of her and her dancers. She wanted more for him.   

  
“Hey, asshole! Hands off or I call over a bouncer!” Yuri smiled as he said this to the man whose lap he was currently dancing in. This one had wandering hands. He hated wandering hands. But he knew if he allowed them to wander a bit, he got better tips. Just this guy was taking too much advantage of it. Yuri also knew he had to continue to smile, as to not upset the customer. At least for now the man continued to keep his hands to himself.   

  
He finished up his dance, then looked over to the bar. The spot Beka was in was empty. He tried to gesture at Celestino, who was not making eye contact with him. Something was not right. He would go back to the bar, but it normally drew attention so he headed backstage, thinking maybe Beka was outside. Grabbing his joggers and jacket from the dressing room, he went and stepped outside. Just Chris out there.   
  
“Hey, have you seen Beka?”   
  
Chris shook his head. He went walking to the back parking lot. He did not see a bike out there either. Not that he knew all of Beka’s bikes, but still. Pulling his phone out his jacket pocket, he sent the missing man a message. He didn’t know why he did it, he already knew Beka wasn’t there.  
  
Heading back in, he felt a weird heavy feeling in the pit of his stomach. He almost wanted to be sick. Sitting back on the couch, he just sat there, staring at the door. He sent one more text to Beka, hoping for some ridiculous answer that wasn’t the answer he already knew.     
  


* * *

  
  
Waking up the next morning was no different. Checking his phone, there were no more messages. Why should there be? He was a total ass for just leaving there the way he did.  He felt really bad about it this morning. Knowing he couldn’t turn back time, he groaned and rolled back over in bed, closing his eyes for a few more minutes. 

  
Walking slowly out to the front room, he put the iPod on shuffle softly. Music always helped him think clearer. He continued to look down at his phone at the two messages there that he could not make himself reply to. Scrolling up, he looked at those pictures of Yuri. Sighing deeply, shaking his head, he got up to make breakfast. He was not going to mope around over someone he met a week ago. Oh, but what a week it was….   


* * *

  
  
The weekend came and went, nothing overly exciting. Otabek got lost in his bikes again. At the shop early, leaving late. Yuuko knew better to just dive in and did not question. The silence and his work habits told her everything she needed to know.   
  
Come about Wednesday, Yuuko came back to where he was restoring a bike and whispered to him, “I think there are two guys from the club out front… they are GORGEOUS!”  She was giggling and Otabek groaned.  
  
“Can’t you help them?”  
  
“They asked for you specifically.”  
  
Groaning more, standing up, he warned her, “Remind me to fire you later…”  
  
Yuuko laughed as she followed him out to the front room.  He saw Victor and Yuuri out there, sitting comfortably, chatting quietly. The minute they saw him, they jumped up.   
  
“Beka! Hi!” Victor said, giving him a one armed hug. Yuuri stood next to him. “I told you I was considering a bike.”  
  
“Victor, Yuuri, hi. Please, let me introduce my co-worker here, Yuuko.” Otabek watched her face turn red as she held her hand out. Victor and Yuuri sure were a beautiful couple. Both in jeans and t-shirts, nothing flashy, but suited them well. He had only really seen them in the club, Victor in his suit, Yuuri in the nightie…   
  
“So uh… What kind were you looking for? Let me show you what we got.” Otabek started taking them to the back where there were a few bikes for Victor to look at.   
  
They talked over the bikes for a bit, seeing what Victor would be comfortable with, or more like what Yuuri would be comfortable with Victor having.   
  
“So ugh…  How is.. Yuri?” Otabek asked quietly.   
  
Victor nodded his head, “Yurio is Yurio. He keeps face and all. But he did spend quite some time looking for you Friday night after you left… Why did you leave like that Beka?”   
  
Otabek shook his head, “I don’t know… I just…” He didn’t know how to explain it. “How do you two do it? I mean, seriously? Other people with their hands all over your spouse? It doesn’t drive you insane? I don’t know if I can… I don’t think…”   
  
“Beka, you think it is easy? When I watch Victor dancing for someone else? When I see him climbing in someone else’s lap? No, it is not easy, but it is what we do. But I also know that the Victor on stage and the Victor I know are two different people. I guess being that both of us are there, it works for us. It is not easy, though.”  
  
“Beka, can I tell him you say hello?” Victor asked and winked.  
  
“Uhm…If you want to…  Let’s go test ride a couple bikes and see what we can get you into.”  He had to laugh as he heard Yuuri groaning behind him.  
  


* * *

  
  
That night, while Otabek was cleaning up from his dinner, someone pounded on the door.  

  
“Hang on!” He yelled, turning his music down before answering the door.  
  
There he was, Yuri, standing there, those black leggings clinging to his hips, an oversized hoodie that seemed to swallow him. His hair was down in a low braid that went over his shoulder.   
  
“Yura?”  
  
“What the hell, Beka?” Yuri stomped in past him. Otabek didn’t say anything, he didn’t know what to say, he just shrugged his shoulders, looking at the floor.   
  
“No, Beka, you don’t get to do that, ok? You just left Friday night, not a damn word. Nothing. I texted you. Still nothing. Then you tell Victor to tell me hello? I mean, what is this?” Yuri was standing now by the table, staring him down hard.   
  
“Yura… I don’t…  I can’t explain…” Otabek moved to the living room area, sitting down on the couch. “Once I left and was miles away… I already regretted it.”   
  
“Couldn’t answer my text either?” Yuri was staring at him hard. “You just left, Beka.  You didn’t tell anyone… what was I supposed to think?”  
  
Otabek shook his head, “I know… I know.  I am a total ass.  I saw that man with his hands all over you, you smiling down at him… I just… I couldn’t ok…?”  
  
“Couldn’t what? If you had watched longer, you’d have seen me smack his hands away and tell him hands off. You would have seen me on the stage, looking for you in the crowd. But no, you pussed out and walked out without saying anything. Without replying when I texted you. Fucking nothing!” He could see Yuri’s face getting red.     
  
Standing up, he walked over to Yuri. Just standing close to him, his scent filling his nose. “Yura… I’m sorry. I know, I was an ass. I was jealous ok? I’ve never had to deal with that before, I never even knew I got jealous.” He reached out to cup the side of Yuri’s face, but Yuri pulled away, staring at him hard. Otabek didn’t take his hand way, and he tried again, this time cupping the side of his face. Yuri kept the hard stare at him.   
  
“I’m sorry, Yura. I was an ass. I know this, I knew this when I left that night.” He stared at Yuri, those green eyes piercing hard at him. “I was too stubborn to go back, to ashamed after leaving.”  
  
“Is this going to be a problem, Beka?”   
  
“I don’t… I don’t know… I thought I was ok with it.  I thought I could be… “ he trailed off.  
  
Yuri took the hand from his face, holding it. Just staring at him. “Well, think about it.  You have my number.”  Letting go of his hand, Otabek watched Yuri leave the apartment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These continuations NEVER happen with out the comments and Kudos! They keep me going! This would have never gotten this far any other way! Any headcons on this, please, shoot them my way as well! I am on Tumblr (I do bite, but they are good bites) So hit me up, leave me a comment... I love them! 
> 
>  
> 
> This is getting some beta work! (chapter by chapter) Please check out [otayuriistheliteralbest](http://archiveofourown.org/users/otayuriistheliteralbest)work! <3 work as she did amazing work on THIS fic and hell if I could have done it properly on my own!!!! <3 She also brought some FLAIR to our lovely Swiss Alps - aka Chris! So amazing! I cannot thank her enough! Thank you so much honey! <3 
> 
> I will update them as she does them! 
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me!!! I am on Tumblr and love comments and ask there!  
>   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long delay in this... I drew a blank. I'm thinking one or two more chapters to wrap this one up. Sorry I left everyone in a cliff hanger on the last chapter...

He had let Yuri leave. There was no point in calling him back when he didn’t know what to say. No point standing there, just staring at him. As bad as he wanted this NOT to affect him, it did. He wanted to kick himself. Instead he decided to drink, a lot. Pulling the bottle of whiskey out of the cabinet, he started with a glass, then decided it was best to just sit on the couch with the bottle, his iPod playing softly on shuffle in the background. As long as his music stayed upbeat he was ok, then metal would come on, reminding him of that night Yuri stayed over. Reminding him of that dance. He drank more. 

In a brilliant drunken haze, he got his phone out. Staring at it. The last texts from Yuri were from Friday night. Looking at his calendar, he realized it had been a week already. How had it been a week already? Shaking his head, he tried to will his fingers to type in the keypad. They were not working well, but he figured well enough. After a few attempts he had a message.

(otabek)  _  im sorry _

Sitting back, his music changed again, this time a sappy love song.  He did something he rarely did: he got up and went to his iPod to skip the song. 

Otabek decided his fuzzy head needed water. He knew he drank a bit too quickly, but he really felt terrible. He never would believe he was the jealous type. Also knowing Yuri was there tonight, dancing in his lingerie, like he was a week ago, probably all dressed up and smiling... Draining a glass of water, he stumbled back to his couch. His phone chimed, telling the drunk man that there was a message.

(yuri) _ aren’t we all _

What the hell did that mean? Even in his drunken state it didn’t make sense. He scrolled back up to those pictures. He really liked them. He decided he would make one his home screen on his phone. Laughing, he swigged from the bottle again. 

(otabek)  _ don’t understand _

(yuri)  _ what is there to understand _

(otabek)  _ said was srry _

(yuri)  _ ok _

(otabek)  _ ur not mking ths esy ru now? _

(yurI)  _ am I supposed too? _

(otabek)  _ cna we tkl? _

(yuri)  _ you are not making any sense _

(otabek) _ drink _

(yuri)  _ you mean drunk? _

(otabek)  _ ys _

(yuri)  _ then text me when youre sober.  Ive got to go back to work _

With that Otabek laid down on his couch, not sure if he passed out or fell asleep, but he woke up in an awkward position, clothes twisted and mouth stale.   Groaning, sitting up, he grabbed for his phone.

What the hell?  Why was Yuri’s picture on his screen?  He saw the bottle of whiskey on the table.  Oh, that would be why.  Worried he went to his text.  Then he groaned.  Yeah, he thought he had done that.  He never was good at texting, even worse when he was drunk.  He knew Yuri would still be asleep, so he sent over a message.

(otabek)  _ Sorry about that last night.  Might have been drinking a little bit. _

He was surprised when a message came right back in.

(yuri)  _ two apologies in one day. _

(yuri)   _ so are you big into the drunk texting? _

Little surprised over the double text, he didn’t know what to respond.  He had so much he wanted to say, but didn’t know how to say any of it.  He wanted to not have an issue with jealousy, he wanted to be ok with it all.  The short time they were together, he really missed him. 

(otabek)   _ No not really, guess I missed you _

There. Everything he wanted to say, he just got to the point. After he hit send, he groaned and went to make coffee. He couldn’t believe that someone could affect him so much after only one week. Though when he was with Yuri, he felt open and almost exposed. He felt like he did not have to hide anything from him. That he could just be himself. On other dates he had or other guys he went out with, he felt like he had to live up to some standard. He had to be this perfect person and boyfriend. With Yuri it was not like that. He would laugh and be silly with him and not care. He would be expressive, and Otabek didn’t worry about hiding anything.  He didn’t  _ want _ to hide anything.

(yuri)  _ well you could apologize and take me to breakfast or something _

(otabek)   _ fair enough. _

(yuri)  _ bring the extra loud bike _

Otabek knew Yuri was being spiteful with that, knowing he had been drinking. Grabbing a quick shower, he went and got his loudest bike, suffering the entire way down to Yuri’s. He saw Yuri sitting on the outside stoop waiting. Playing with his phone, looking up when he heard the bike. He smiled, walking over. 

“How’s the head?”

“You are one cruel bastard, Yura.”

“You have no idea.”  Putting on the helmet, he saddled up behind Otabek, wrapping his arms around the other man. “I know a great place few miles away. They have really smelly breakfast food, too.” Otabek could feel the blond laughing against him.  Groaning, Otabek kicked the bike into gear and took off. 

Yuri was doing everything he could to make him throw up, he thought. Runny eggs, greasy bacon and hash browns. Otabek stuck to toast and coffee. He was surprised at how much Yuri was actually eating and how the heck he stayed so thin with everything being packed away. They were inside at a booth, and Otabek kept his sunglasses on. The lights were a bit much. 

“You must really be sorry.” Yuri smirked at him.

He grunted back. “How did you come to this conclusion?”

“Beka.” Yuri took his hand from across the table. “I can see just how green you are, yet you came to get me, and bring me to this dive so I could stuff myself on the greasiest food I could think of… and you have yet to bitch about it.”

“Too hungover to bitch.” 

Yuri laughed. Otabek squeezed his hand. “I did miss you, Yura.” 

Yuri squeezed his hand back. “Same. But we do need to talk about this you know. I don’t… well… get too involved… then you realize… well… ultimately… you can’t deal with it. I mean, I am a  _ stripper _ , and I don’t plan on changing that.” 

Otabek took a deep breath. “I know. I am not asking you to change. I need to be ok with it… not that… Oh… none of this is coming out right. Look Yura-” He squeezed his hand. “I know what your job is, ok? I am actually OK with that. I mean hell… that’s how… how I met you.” He kissed the back of his hand. “I just… when it comes to the lap dance aspect… that is where I have issues. I know that is part of… I sound like an ass, don’t I?”

Yuri laughed. “Da, you do.” He smiled. “It is cute though. We could always have you leave during that part… that is if you want to… come to the show.  But look, one thing… I am still upset about…”

“Yeah…”

“Why didn’t you text me, back at least?”

Otabek shook his head. “I don’t… I don’t know.” 

Yuri squeezed his hand. “It’s ok. Just don’t do that again. I won’t be so forgiving if you do it again.” 

Otabek nodded. 

“Alright Beka, let's finish up here, then I need to get home and get some sleep. Some of us work tonight.” He winked at him.

Yuri actually insisted on paying, informing Otabek that he made damn good money. Otabek had to laugh. Taking Yuri back home, Yuri took his helmet off, securing it to the seat. He reached up on his toes, kissing Otabek lightly.   


“Thanks for picking me up.”   


Then Otabek watched him walk into his building.     


 

* * *

  
  


They had gotten the job with the client and Otabek was thrilled. He could not have been happier. There were some great bikes along with more reputation. Yuuko was over the moon. Otabek would fly out to the West Coast where the bikes were, then drive the trailer back to his shop. The owner was very particular about this. Otabek did not mind. He loved seeing the country either way and knew Yuuko would take care of the shop for him while he was gone for the week. He was bringing back six bikes to work on, and a decent trip as well. 

“Hey, Beka! We are all going out tonight to celebrate. Bring your Russian Fairy!” Yuuko winked at him. Otabek shook his head, but yet he was calling Yuri anyway. They had been texting a lot lately and even had a dinner out after breakfast the other morning. He was a little nervous calling.  

“Beka?”

“Hey. I didn’t interrupt did I?”

“Nah, not doing anything important.” He could hear Yuuri and Victor yelling “HEY!” in the background and rumbling around. “Let me go somewhere more… private… hang on.” 

Otabek could hear more rumbling and background noise, then he heard a door open and close. Yuri was back. “Sorry about that. Was doing a dance class with Yuuri and Victor.”

“Dance class, huh?”

“Yeah… It is fun really. We go a couple times a week. Helps with the routines as well. So what’s up, Beka? You usually text.”

“Yeah yeah, sorry about that. But I wanted to tell you and not text it. “

“OK, go on,” the blond said, sounding intrigued.

“So remember that client I went out to dinner with… the one you were sending me pictures during…”

“Yeah.” Yuri laughed.

“Not funny, asshole.  Anyways… he is going to use us.”

“Oh Beka that is great! Though I guess I wish I understood more….”

“Oh right… shit… sorry… Um… let me see… I get to restore his bikes and make a shit ton of money.”

“No you’re talking my language! Congrats, Beka!” 

“So uhm…  Yuuko and the guys and I are going out tonight to celebrate.  I was wondering if you… well if you wanted to maybe… come along.” 

“Sure Beka, could be fun. What time?”

“I’ll text you with the details, ok?”

“Perfect. See you then.” 

 

* * *

Otabek pulled up in front of Yuri’s building around eight that evening.  Being as it was a weekday, Yuri was not working, and he was once again waiting on the step.  Always smiling when he heard the bike coming. He was wearing incredibly tight ripped up jeans and an oversized t-shirt that had a tiger on it; it hung off his shoulder as almost all of his shirts did.  When bike pulled up, he slipped his jacket on and zipped it up. Coming up to the bike, Yuri leaned in giving him a quick kiss before putting on the helmet and them taking off. Yuri of course wrapped himself around Otabek, pressing as tightly as he could while they sped down the road. 

Once they got to the restaurant where they were all meeting, Yuri hopped down taking off his helmet. He kept giving Otabek this weird knowing look. 

“What?”

“Oh nothing.” Yuri was definitely giving him a smirk now.

“You are up to something…”

Yuri leaned in close and whispered in his ear, “Always.” Otabek shivered and took his hand.  They went into the restaurant and he saw a few people were already there. Yuuko was with her husband and a couple of the other guys were there as well. Otabek had never brought anyone with him, so they were surprised when he actually did bring Yuri with him. Yuuko jumped up, hugging Otabek then in turn hugging Yuri. Yuri chuckled lightly and hugged her back. 

The dinner was good, and everyone had brought their spouses or significant others. For once Otabek didn’t feel out of place. Yuri was quiet but would chime in when asked a question. He sat next to Otabek and had kept a hand on his knee as the conversation was flowing. Yuri had kept to one glass of wine, as did Otabek. When the check came out, Otabek grabbed it as Yuri reached for it as well.

“No, Yura, I asked you to come with me,” he whispered in the blond’s ear. Yuri glared at him but kept quiet. A bunch of the guys wanted to go out and shoot some pool, and Yuuko and her husband decided to go home as the triplets were probably giving Yuuko’s mother a run for her money. Heading back outside, Yuri had to smile at the line of bikes in the parking lot. Otabek saw that smile on his face and pulled him into his side as they walked over to the bike. 

“If you don’t mind, I’d like to park the bike at my place and walk to the bar. It is only about six blocks away.” He handed Yuri the helmet and Yuri nodded. 

“Sounds fine to me. It’s a nice night anyway.” 

Otabek sighed in relief. It was his subtle way of asking Yuri to stay over with him. He was leaving in two days to go get the bikes and he wanted some time with Yuri before he left for a week. Hopping back on the bike, Yuri wrapped around him and they took off. The ride wasn’t long and they were quickly at his parking deck. Quickly dropping off the helmets in the apartment, they headed out to the bar. 

The walk was nice and they chatted about the route he would take driving back. 

“I want pictures of your trip,” Yuri told him. 

“I’ll try to remember.” 

“I’ll send you one for each one you send me.” He heard the playfulness in Yuri’s voice.

Otabek stopped walking and looked at Yuri. “Don’t make me take you right back to the apartment.” 

“Oh? And why is that?” Yuri batted his lashes at him, laughing. Otabek chuckled and put one arm around his waist as they walked. Inside the bar, the smoke was thick and the music was loud. The guys from the shop were there and had two tables off to the side. Coming up to the table, they could see shots waiting and the guys yelled out hellos. Otabek pulled out a chair for Yuri, then sat next to him. They were getting the shots to take as pitchers of beer were coming over. Yuri leaned back into Otabek, hanging half off his chair. Otabek wrapped an arm around him as the guys talked loudly. They did another round of shots, laughed a lot and poured beers. 

Everyone decided some pool was in order as two tables had opened up and the dart board was close by.

Otabek leaned over to Yuri, asking, “Can you play?” 

“A little bit, enough to keep up.”   


They had all paired off. They were playing against Emil and Georgi, allowing Otabek to break. Otabek leaned down on the table, looked up at Yuri winking then back to the balls breaking. It wasn’t the best, but definitely not the worst. They had an easy game going. No one was really all that great at playing, so it was more the fun of it. The beer pitchers kept coming around along with shots. It did not take long and they were all laughing loudly and carrying on. At one point it was Yuri’s turn to shoot and Otabek was watching how he was bending over the table. Yuri peeked over his shoulder, seeing Otabek watching him and he started to wiggle his ass at him. Otabek squinted at him.  Yuri laughed and took his shot. They had more beers and the game was getting worse; no one was getting any in though they continued to play. 

It was Yuri’s shot again and he leaned down, bending at the waist in front of Otabek, his shirt riding up. Otabek was able to see a peek of lavender lace above the waistband of his jeans. He took in a sharp intake of air. As Yuri hit the shot, he stayed bent over, and Otabek knew that was on purpose. Yuri slowly stood up, turning towards him, that knowing look on his face. He did his graceful walk over to where Otabek was, setting his pool stick down; he purposely leaned over Otabek, grabbing his glass of beer from the table behind the dark-haired man. Otabek growled softly. Yuri chuckled and took a sip.

“Everything ok, Beka?”

“Shit, Yura… You’re…”  He couldn’t talk anymore. He took the beer from Yuri’s hand taking a sip. Yuri looked over his shoulder and saw no one was looking and lifted his shirt a little, then pulled the waistband (that was already dangerously low) of his jeans a bit down, sure enough, lace. Yuri watched Otabek drink half the glass of beer before taking it back. He winked at him as he sipped from the glass. Since Otabek was sitting up on a bar stool, Yuri stood between his legs and turned around watching Emil taking a shot and actually making it in. Yuri wiggled his bottom against Otabek as they watched Emil have a lucky streak.   


Reaching around Yuri, Otabek took his beer, draining it. Everything going on with Yuri’s ass against him was affecting him. He growled again and Yuri was pressed against him so tightly he could feel him chuckling.

“You’re playing a dangerous game, fairy,” he whispered in Yuri’s ear.   


Yuri tilted his head back onto his shoulder. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Beka.” Then gave him a big sloppy kiss on the cheek and moved out of the way, as it was Otabek’s turn to shoot.

Otabek was already feeling uncomfortable in his jeans as his cock was stirring, and when Yuri backed off of him, his mind was only on what was under those tight jeans. His shot was shit and he knew it. He could not concentrate. He wasn’t even sure what ball he was aiming for. Georgi laughed as the ball bounced off the wall, not even hitting anything. Otabek was thankful Georgi had brought more shots over with him. They all took one, knocking them back.  Two others came over wanting to switch from darts to pool and Otabek and Yuri handed over their pool sticks.   


Walking over to the dart board, Yuri grabbed their glass, refilling it with beer and got out the cigarettes.Otabek took a few test shots, not hitting anything, the alcohol was starting to affect him a bit - at least that was what he was telling himself. When he threw his last dart, Yuri walked over, handing him the cigarette so that he could try throwing a few darts. Otabek was surprised; the blond was dead on with each one.  Raising an eyebrow, Yuri blew him a kiss and walked over to him. Yuri wrapped his arms around Otabek, slipping his hands gently to his ass, whispering, “Let’s get the fuck out of here.”

He didn’t have to be asked twice. He went over to the bar and took care of the tab for the guys and told them all a quick good bye. As they were heading out he took Yuri’s hand and started pulling him out the door. Yuri was giggling, loving being dragged out.   


Once they got to the end of the block, Otabek pulled Yuri into the alleyway, pushing him against the side of the building. Yuri’s eyes were wide and wild, he had that knowing smile on his face.  Otabek growled and crushed his mouth on his. Yuri grabbed his hips pulling him closer. He could feel himself steadily getting harder against Yuri as the blonde squirmed against him.   


Breaking from the kiss, Yuri’s eyes were still closed and he looked like he was trying to chase Otabek’s mouth. He brushed some of the loose strands from his face and trailed his finger across his cheekbone down his jaw to his neck. Yuri moaned softly.   


Otabek tugged on Yuri’s hand and they walked back to his place. Otabek had almost considered running as he was anxious to get his Russian Fairy alone to himself; wanting to see more of the purple lace under those jeans.   


They kept stopping every couple blocks as one or the other would pull them into the alleyway and start groping and kissing again.   


“We are never going to get back….”  Yuri half-whined. Otabek growled and agreed; he took Yuri’s hand and pulled him the last block. Yuri was back to giggling again as they went through the doors to the building.   


Finally in the apartment, he pushed Yuri hard against the wall, pinning him to it and kissing him.  Yuri arched his body into the dark-haired man.Their cocks rubbed against each other through their jeans. Otabek moaned, hearing Yuri whimper beneath him. Taking Yuri’s hand, he pulled the blond down the hallway. Once he got to the bedroom he was about to pull Yuri to the bed when Yuri backed away. He gave Otabek that smirk.

“No no Beka, you sit,” Yuri murmured.

He sat on the edge of the bed as ordered. Yuri went over, slowly unzipping his jacket and taking it off. Yuri leaned down and kissed Otabek gently, then backed up, keeping his eyes locked on the dark-haired man.   


“Take your shirt off.”  Yuri demanded.   


Otabek did not think twice, he slipped it over his head and tossed it on the floor.   


“Your shoes too. You don’t need them.” Yuri was standing there staring Otabek down as he kicked off his shoes. The blond walked back over to him; once he got close, he leaned down and gently licked at Otabek’s lip, then lightly kissed him. Standing back up he slid his shirt off and threw it on the ground. Otabek could see the purple lace peeking out the top of the jeans, which hit low and his hips bones looked inviting. All Otabek wanted to do was touch them. He knew by the look in Yuri’s eyes it was best to not reach out, though. He gripped the bedding, staring at the lines in Yuri’s abs that led down to his hips.

“You want to touch me, don’t you, Beka?” Otabek nodded. He could not talk, he could not breath - his mouth went dry. Yuri leaned down, his lips almost touching the other man’s ear, and whispered, “Touch me Beka.”   


Otabek’s hands went immediately to those hips. His mouth was right on his stomach, kissing all around the blond’s abs. He pulled Yuri between his legs, peppering kisses all over whatever skin he could touch. Yuri put his hands in Otabek’s hair, pulling gently.   


Otabek pushed him away a little bit and started to undo the other man’s jeans. Knowing he wanted to see more of what was underneath, Yuri just stood there, watching Otabek undo his jeans for him and slowly slip them down. As he did, Otabek saw how the lavender lace was hugging those tantalizing hips perfectly, the blond’s cock nestled behind the lace already showing a slight wet spot on them. Otabek moaned as he slipped the jeans down Yuri’s thighs. Yuri finally stepped out of the jeans then stepped back, giving the dark-haired man the view he wanted.  

“Take your pants off, Beka,” he ordered.

He yanked his jeans off, undoing the belt and not even bothering caring where they landed. The front of Otabek’s boxer briefs had a wet spot on them as well.  He wanted his hands back on the lace that covered the blond’s erection. He reached out but Yuri was just out of reach.  Yuri slowly walked to him and he pushed Otabek back and he fell to the mattress.   


“Move back.”   


Otabek slid back on the mattress and Yuri climbed on him, straddling him and leaning down to kiss him. Moaning, his hands went immediately to Yuri’s ass. Grabbing and feeling the lace under his fingers with that round ,plump ass. He groaned and thrust his hips up, feeling Yuri’s hard length against him. They both moaned, then Yuri started to kiss Otabek’s neck and down his torso. The biker lost the feeling of lace and growled, he could hear Yuri laughing at this.   


“Something I’m doing wrong Beka?” The blond teased.

“Come back up here.”

“But I wanted… to go down.” Yuri had a mischievous look to his face at that moment but Otabek knew he wanted more of the lace under his fingers. Sitting up, he pulled Yuri back to him and firmly gripped at the lace and the muscle underneath it. He moaned and kissed Yuri. He was moving his hands over Yuri’s ass and hips, feeling the lace under his fingertips. Yuri pushed him back down on his back. 

“Now you stay there, Beka.” Yuri smirked as he started kissing the other man’s neck and collar bones.   


He could feel Yuri sucking and biting all around his collarbones, he knew there would be marks, but he did not care. Let Yuri do whatever he wanted to him. That mouth was wet and hot against him, driving him wild. He felt Yuri go lower and lower, licking and biting a nipple on the way down.   


“I want you to remember me while you are gone.” Yuri said as he kissed over his briefs on his hipbones. Moaning out he put his hands on Yuri’s head. He felt Yuri’s hand ghost over his cock and he moaned again. He could feel Yuri pulling at the waistband, and lifting his hips he let Yuri slip his briefs down. He looked down as he could see Yuri staring up at him. The blond smiled and gently licked the tip of Otabek’s cock. He could not take his eyes off Yuri, that beautiful face smiling at him. He undid the hair tie in Yuri’s hair and as the blond hair spilled around his face, Otabek ran his fingers through that hair as Yuri opened his mouth, taking him down in one smooth movement. He moaned out and pulled at Yuri’s hair. Between the alcohol and that mouth, Otabek was gone.   


Everything in him felt as if it had been set on fire; he could feel Yuri moving his mouth and tongue up his shaft. Yuri was cupping his balls as he continued to work up and down him. When Otabek looked back down, he could see Yuri’s cheeks hollowed and those green eyes staring right at him.   


“Ah Yura… fuck….”  His head fell back. Yuri moved one hand up to the dark-haired man’s face, pushing his fingers into the other man’s mouth.   


Otabek started to suck on his two fingers as Yuri was doing impossible things with his mouth on him. The fingers were removed, and he could feel them going lower on him.  Moaning, he opened his legs more, as he felt the digit press against him. Looking down at Yuri, he saw jade eyes questioning him.

“Yes, Yura…” He could feel the finger press harder against him and he moaned, allowing him to enter. “Yura…” He pulled Yuri’s hair and Yuri sucked along his shaft, licking at his cock head.   


“Beka… Can I?” Those green eyes enthralled him, and Otabek knew right now he would let Yuri do anything he wanted. Otabek reached over to his nightstand, grabbing the bottle of lube. Yuri was kissing his way up his body and Otabek grabbed him, kissing him hard once he reached his mouth. The kiss was deep, he could feel the spit on Yuri’s lips and chin. Moaning into his mouth, Yuri nibbled on his bottom lip then removed his finger from Otabek, taking the bottle out of his hands.

Pulling back, he could see Yuri opening the bottle and adding drops to his fingers. Yuri kissed him softly and then pulled away. Sitting back on his heels, he took Otabek back in his hand, stroking him slowly up and down. All the dark-haired man could do was moan and thrust his hips up. He could feel a slick finger entered him once more, and he moaned out, pushing back down on it. Another finger entered him as the hand on his cock continued to stroke up and down.   


“Yura…” He was thrusting into the hand then back down on the fingers. Yuri hit his sweet spot and he arched his back, moaning loudly. He could see white spots behind his eyes, and each time Yuri hit that spot he would cry out and grip the bedding harder.  

He felt the hand release him, and the other slowly leave him.  

“Beka, look at me.”   


He opened his eyes, breathing hard, his chest heaving. Yura was up on his knees, his cock peeking out of the waistband of those lace panties. Yuri slipped his thumbs under the edge of the panties, sliding them off. Otabek watched him slowly take them off and set them off to the side. Yuri kept his eyes locked on Beka and slowly stroked himself. Beka was reminded of the time Yuri was laid out on the pillows, stroking as he stared the other man down. He moaned as he watched Yuri take the bottle and cover his hand, then stroked his cock some more.   


He could feel those hands on his knees, pushing them back, opening himself to Yuri. The blond leaned down, kissing him gently, licking the bottom of his lip. He felt those lips kiss along his jawline and then to his neck. Yuri lightly bit down on his neck and Otabek groaned loudly.   


Yuri pressed against him, moaning out he pushed towards him. Yuri was still biting his neck and teasing him, pressing against him but not entering.   


“Yura… please…”  he breathed out.  

Yuri chuckled. “So eager, Beka.”   


And the blond bit down harder, causing Otabek to shout out as he felt the head of Yuri’s cock enter him. It burned and he hissed. Yuri was licking and kissing his neck lightly.  

“Tell me when I can move again,” the other man said, panting.   


He was holding still and Otabek breathed hard, waiting for the burn to go away.   Once it started to settle, he rocked his hips and felt Yuri slowly push in more. The burn came back, but not as bad as before. Yuri stopped his movements.

“Keep going, Yura,” he whispered and felt Yuri continue to slowly press in. Once he was fully inside, Otabek felt full, he felt how tight he was around Yuri, they were both breathing hard.  Yuri leaned up and looked down, that hair spilling around his face. Otabek reached up to brush blond hair out of the other man’s face.

“You look so fucking good under me,” Yuri said and slowly pulled out and then pushed back in.  Otabek moaned and pulled Yuri’s face to his. They kissed deeply, their tongues dancing around one another. Yuri wrapped his arms tightly around Otabek’s shoulders as he moved his hips, thrusting in and out of him. He changed his angle and hit that spot in Otabek again; he moaned and pulled his mouth away from their heated kiss. Yuri started to thrust harder, lifting up and using his arms to brace himself. He continued to hit that spot in Otabek, each time causing him to cry out.   


Otabek gripped his cock. It was leaking and throbbing. He tugged at it, feeling Yuri continue to thrust into him. He felt his release coming, crying out he pulled a few more times then felt the strips of cum lace his abdomen and chest. Yuri moaned loudly and thrust in deep, holding himself there. Otabek could feel Yuri’s body shutter then collapse on top of him. They were both breathing hard.   

“Fuck Beka…”  was all Yuri could say. He wrapped his arms around Yuri, holding him to his chest tightly. They laid there a few minutes till Yuri slowly pulled off and slipped out of him. Leaning back down, he kissed Otabek lightly and rolled over on the bed. 

  
Groaning, Otabek slowly got out of bed and walked to the bathroom to clean up. He brought out a wash rag and handed it to the blond. Yuri thanked him and cleaned up as well. They tucked themselves in under the covers and he pulled Yuri over to him, kissing his forehead before they fell soundly asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is getting some beta work! (chapter by chapter) Please check out [otayuriistheliteralbest](http://archiveofourown.org/users/otayuriistheliteralbest)work! <3 work as she did amazing work on THIS fic and hell if I could have done it properly on my own!!!! <3 She also brought some FLAIR to our lovely Swiss Alps - aka Chris! So amazing! I cannot thank her enough! Thank you so much honey! <3 
> 
> I will update them as she does them! 
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me!!! I am on Tumblr and love comments and ask there!  
>   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is almost time for Otabek to go on his trip. Yuri and him hang out for the day... and then head back to the Peep show!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the LONG WAIT! But it is done, and I made it another long chapter! And let's just start this thing off with some sexy time! <3

Otabek woke up to kisses on his neck and a hard cock against his hip. Groaning, he reached up to feel blond hair and pulled it slightly. 

“Ah Beka, about time you woke up.”  Yuri continued to kiss his neck and work his way to his chest kissing and sucking.

He could feel a pounding his head, and said, “Fucking head hurts.” 

“Look beside you.” Yuri let up and rolled over. Otabek saw the pill bottle and water waiting.  Grabbing them, he swallowed two pills quickly then laid back down. 

“Fuck, we drank a lot last night.” Otabek groaned, then felt another soreness and had to smile a little bit. Yuri had rolled back over and was kissing his neck again. “How is your head not killing you?” 

“Already took pills, plus I got something better in mind…”  He could feel the blond smirking against his neck. 

“Hrm?”

He felt Yuri continue to kiss him and wrapped his hand around his half hard cock. Moaning, Otabek started to lightly move his hips in time with the hand on him. 

“So when does your plane leave?” Yuri asked into his neck as he was still biting and kissing.

Not understanding how Yuri was doing this and trying to carry on a conversation, the dark-haired man moaned out, “Tomorrow… late morning… “ 

“Oh good. I still have time with you then…” Yuri climbed on him, laying on top of him as he kissed Otabek’s neck and he could feel how hard the blond was against him. Groaning, Otabek wrapped his arms around him. He felt Yuri stretching and moving then he had lifted off of him, straddling him. The biker missed the warmth of his body and groaned. 

Peeking his eyes open, he groaned at the light in the bedroom, then saw the vision above him: Yuri with his hair a mess and a far off look on his face staring down at him. Moaning, he placed his hands on Yuri’s hips. He would hold those hips wherever they led him. Head pounding or not. He felt Yuri’s hand, slick and wet rub down his cock and he moaned, moving his hips up. 

Feeling Yuri shift around, Otabek continued to watch the blond as he straddled his hips, gripped the base of the biker’s cock, then lined it up to himself. Otabek’s eyes snapped open and he looked up as Yuri started to sink down slowly on his cock. 

“Might have prepared myself while you were sleeping,” Yuri said with a wink and a smirk, then leaned down to kiss him gently. Otabek groaned and let Yuri continue pressing slowly down on him. The blond was so incredibly tight and warm. He could see the flush on Yuri’s pale chest, and the concentration on his face. He was breathing hard and finally held himself still. 

“Fuck Beka…  why do you have to be so fucking big?” Yuri was panting hard and it took everything in Otabek to hold still. He pressed his fingers harder into the blond’s hips as everything in him wanted to push up and watch that body bounce on him. Yuri was still panting and Otabek could feel him starting to slowly move again. 

Yuri had put his hands on Otabek’s chest and pushed up again. That hair a golden halo all mussed around him. His eyes were closed and he moved his hips, keeping Otabek deep inside him. Otabek moaned and pushed up slowly as well. 

Yuri peeked his eyes open at him, smirking. “Fuck Beka, why do you have to look so fucking sexy under me?” 

Otabek moaned loudly as Yuri started to work those hips. He knew those hips were magical and he was feeling it all at that moment. The roll of them, the lift and sink. His hands stayed gripped hard as he breathed heavily and moaned more than anything. 

“Damn Yura, you’re…  Ah, fuck…” He wasn’t able to form complete sentences.

Yuri had started pressing down on his chest for better leverage and was moving faster up and down Otabek’s length. The warm tightness of him was overwhelming. Otabek wrapped his hand around the blond’s cock and started to work it up and down. Yuri’s face twisted and he sunk down low on Otabek and started to roll again. The blond’s eyes were shut and his mouth open. Beka could watch as his muscles started to tense and his eyes closed tighter. 

“Yura, look at me.” Those green eyes snapped open and stared down on him. They were glazed over and his pupils large, blown out. 

“Beka… ah…  fuck… you... so good…” Otabek stroked the other man more, feeling his hand getting wet from the precum dripping off the tip. Catching the drops, he continued to stroke him.  Yuri was staring down at him intensely, moving hard and faster up and down. He was moaning and not forming real words as he called out. 

Yuri stopped moving and Otabek felt him clamp around his cock hard, the heat was intense and the tightness blinding. Warm liquid hit his hand and abdomen as Yuri cried out.  The blond kept his eyes locked on Otabek the entire time and everything in his body went hot. Bringing his knees up, he let go of Yuri’s cock and put both hands on his hips and started to thrust up into him. Yuri was like a ragdoll and fell down on him. A couple hard thrusts and Otabek felt his entire body tighten and he was releasing himself. Moaning, he wrapped his arms around Yuri as everything in his body felt like it was tingling and alive with electric sparks.    

Their bodies were covered in sweat and Yuri was laying on top of the Kazakh panting hard.  His arms were still around him and he hugged him tighter. Yuri was trembling and making little sounds into his neck that were so fucking sexy. He would be happy to always wake up like this.

Unwinding his arms from around Yuri, Otabek started to brush the madness of blond hair out of his face and smooth it down some. He was still inside Yuri and just wanted to stay like this, holding him. Yuri had his face pressed to his neck and was still whimpering softly.  

“Yura?”

“Hrm?”

“Good morning.” 

He could feel Yuri’s body shake as a little laugh came out of him. Yuri kissed his neck then lifted his hips as Otabek groaned at the loss of him, and rolled over. 

“Fucking head still hurts,” he groaned.

“It’s not as bad anymore.” Yuri shifted and curled up putting his head on Otabek’s chest and wrapping his arm around him. He heard Yuri grunt. 

“I need a shower... “ Otabek grunted at that as well. They smelled like the bar and sex now. 

“Need to tame that mane of hair as well.” He chuckled and Yuri groaned. They slowly let each other go and Otabek got up and walked stiffly to the kitchen. “I’ll make some coffee, want to start the shower? I’ll meet you in a minute.” He winked and ambled over to get the coffee started. 

He heard the shower turn on, and the distinct sound of the curtain closing.  Measuring out the coffee and starting a large pot, he went down the hall to the bathroom. Knowing there was a wet fairy on the other side of the curtain made him smile. Something about Yuri made him feel alive and wanting more. It was scary but at the same time, seemed so natural. 

Deciding not to stand there while Yuri was wet and naked on the other side of the curtain, he shucked off his clothes and stepped in. He was glad he did, Yuri was arched back as the water ran down his head and torso. 

“Fuck… if I had not just cum, I’d be so hard right now.” He took Yuri in his arms and started kissing his neck, not caring about the water in his face and the water catching in his mouth. Yuri moaned and ran his hands down his back to his ass, squeezing it. 

“Someone is acting as if he just didn’t get laid.” Yuri was chuckling and tilting his head. Otabek grunted and pulled back. 

Yuri was still standing under the water and he went to shift, letting Otabek under the water as he grabbed the shampoo for his hair. 

“At least I can smell like you call day,” the blond said. He started to lather his hair and Otabek had to smirk at that. He kind of liked that idea, so he grabbed his bar of soap and started to soap down Yuri’s chest. Everything about Yuri’s body just called to him. The paleness of his skin, the lean long muscles that went up and down his body. He found he was washing lower onto those abs and hips that just dragged your attention further down. He could see Yuri was already getting half hard. Smirking at him, Yuri rolled his eyes.

“What do you expect when I have a naked sexy man washing me?” he growled at Otabek. 

Smirking, the dark-haired man shifted his hand and started to wash further down. Yuri was taking deep breaths as he moved him so he was under the water to rinse his hair.  Dropping the soap he grasped Yuri’s growing cock and slowly stroked him. He could hear the other man moan and Otabek even felt his cock coming to life. 

Yuri only had half the shampoo rinsed out of his hair but Otabek took him by the back of his head and crushed his mouth onto him.  Wet mouths and faces pressed to one another under the warm spray of the water. He continued to stroke Yuri and was loving how he would moan and kiss even harder the more he did. 

Otabek felt a wet hand going down his side and he could feel the hand graze across his lower abdomen.Yuri’s hand wrapped around his half hard cock and he moaned. Kissing under the water and slowly stroking one another, he couldn’t think of a better way to shower. Yuri was moaning loudly and stroking him harder. 

Letting off Yuri’s mouth he looked at the blond, face all scrunched up and flushed. Otabek could feel how hard he was in the other man’s hand and how hard Yuri was. Dropping down to his knees he looked up, water in his face and moved back some, grabbing Yuri’s hips and bringing him back with him allowing the water to run down Yuri’s back. Taking the blond’s cock in his hand, Otabek looked up and licked it from the base to the tip. 

Yuri was looking down on him, those green eyes fixed hard on him and the Russian man grabbed his hair hard as he took Yuri’s cock into his mouth. A low moan came out of Yuri as he gripped his hair harder. 

“Fuck Beka…” 

He held onto the base of Yuri’s cock and slow stroked as he was sucking him up and down, flicking his tongue around him. The louder Yuri got the more Otabek took him in his mouth and throat. 

He could feel himself aching as well, and taking one hand Otabek started to stroke himself as he took Yuri deeper into his throat. 

“Fucking hell, Beka! UGH!” He could feel Yuri tensing up and the grip on his hair even harder.  “I’m about…” at that final warning Otabek took him as far as he could and let him pour down his throat. Yuri panted and let up on his hair, moving his hands to hold himself steady on the tiled wall. Yuri looked down and saw him looking back up. The glaze over those eyes set him off, everything in him tensed up as he started cuming all over the shower floor. Resting his head on Yuri’s legs he was panting just as hard. 

Yuri slowly started to fall down to his knees, wrapping his arm around Otabek as they both tried to catch their breath. Both on their knees on the shower floor, Yuri removing his arms and taking his face in his hands, kissing him deeply. He wrapped his arms around that lean body and pulled it to him. 

When Yuri finally broke the kiss, he was flushed and his lips were as swollen as Otabek’s. “Beka… Let’s finish this damn shower.” 

Chuckling, he rose and took Yuri’s hand, helping him up. This time they just washed off their bodies and hair real quick. They turned the water off and stepped out to dry off. Slinging towels around their hips, they went to the kitchen for coffee. 

“It is going to be a long week with you gone, Beka,” Yuri said as he sipped his coffee. Otabek looked over at the blond, leaned up against his kitchen counter, towel slung around him, wet hair hanging down his back and cup cradled in his hand. Walking over to his jacket that was in the floor, he got the pack of smokes out; offering one to Yuri, he got himself one as well. Flicking the lighter and holding it first to Yuri then himself they both leaned over the counter nursing coffee mugs. 

“Yeah, I need to pack this afternoon and get laundry done.”

“I don’t have to be at the club till later. I could help.” He could see Yuri shrug as he said this. “I um… could maybe get Victor to come get us, then drive us back tomorrow and take you to the airport.” Yuri was staring in his coffee mug not looking at him.

Leaning over, he kissed Yuri’s temple. “I’d like that.” He was glad he had everything set at the shop knowing everything was in good hands while he was gone. They didn’t expect him back till he came in with the rig of bikes.

Yuri smiled and set his mug down, going to get his phone. “Let me just text him.”

He spent the afternoon getting laundry done and packing up. He loved looking over and seeing how Yuri had slipped a pair of his joggers on, letting the too-large pants sit low on his hips. Normally having people hang out or stay over got in Otabek’s way. It did not bother him with Yuri around; in fact, it was almost too comfortable. Again he pushed the thought out of his head. 

Victor showed up that evening to pick them up. He had Yuuri with him and the entire ride across town consisted of them bickering with Yuri and every time one of them called him Yurio, Otabek would watch Yuri flinch and grumble. At one point Victor had asked him something in Russian that Yuri spit a reply back in what he was sure was a lot of Russian cursing. He leaned over and took Yuri’s hand in his. Otabek rubbed his thumb over the other man’s palm and watched him calm down. He saw Yuuri turn around and smile at him and ask if he was ready and all packed. He could tell all Yuuri was doing was trying to calm down some of the tension that had built somehow on the car ride. 

Once they were dropped off at Yuri’s place, the blond stomped out of the car, slamming the door and threw more Russian words at Victor as he stormed up his steps. Otabek thanked them both for the ride and ran to catch up to Yuri.

Once in the apartment he was finally able to ask what that was all about.

“Ugh! He is such an asshole. He acts like a big brother to me. Just because we practically grew up somewhat together…” He trailed off. 

Walking up to Yuri, Otabek placed his hands on his hips and gave the other man a look. “What is it?”

“He was asking me how serious we were and if we... “ he turned red and turned away.

“Oh… Um… is that really his business?”

“To Victor it is…”

“When you said you two grew up together?” 

“Beka, a story for another time. Ok? I need to change so we can head to the club.”

Otabek realized he did not know that much about Yuri and his background. He knew the blond originally lived in Moscow and came here, but not much else more. He would have to work on that as he knew he was getting strong feelings for him. 

Yuri was quick to change, pack a bag and take his hand.  “We can walk there, then we will drive to your place ok?” Nodding he followed him out. 

“So uhm Beka…” Yuri stopped and looked right at him, “When it comes to the personal dances tonight…. Do me a favor and just go to the changing room, ok?” 

Smiling at him, Otabek responded, “Sounds like a plan.” 

They turned down the alleyway when a red convertible pulled up. They saw Chris hop out the car. 

“Pick me up after?” The Swiss man asked.

“Of course.”  the man answered as Chris leaned over to kiss him, then waving over to Otabek and Yuri as the car sped off.

Yuri looked at Chris. “So Chris, when do we get to meet this guy you been shacking up with the last two years?”

“Ah Yurio, never!”  He laughed as they walked.

“Oh and why not?”

“You see Yurio… we keep my work life and personal life separate. He knows what I do, but that is all he needs to know. Like with him, I know he sits at a stuffy desk job hating every minute. You don’t see me going to an office now do you?” Chris winked at the blond and he had to chuckle.

“Chris…” Yuri stopped in the alleyway, “That is the most fucked up thing I have heard in a long time!” 

Chris clapped him on the back, laughing. “Yurio, it works for us!” 

Yuri continued to shake his head as they walked in. Victor was back over combing Yuri’s hair again as they all greeted each other. 

Otabek pulled Yuri over to the side, murmuring, “I’m going to go say hello to Celestino.”

Yuri laughed. “Don’t drink too much, Beka.” 

Kissing him quickly, the dark-haired man responded, “Nah, just a little. Plus, you're driving tonight!” Yuri gasped and playfully punched his shoulder.

“You ass!”

“Sore, thanks to you.” Winking to the blond, Otabek stepped out of the room and walked down the hallway. 

Seeing his spot at the end of the bar, he saw Celestino nod to him and smile.

“Good to see you,” the bartender said and passed a drink to him. 

Phichit came running over, plopping in the seat next to him. “Beka!” 

“Hey, Phichit. How goes it?”

“Oh you know, just running drinks for the old man over here.” 

Celestino threw his towel at Phichit. He had to laugh. They sat and had easy chatter while the room started to fill with women and Phichit was taking off again getting drink orders. 

He did not pay attention to much in the beginning of the show really. Or at least to the other guys. His eyes always stayed on Yuri. He did love the opening number with the suits and he kept reminding himself to get Yuri to wear that damn suit one night. Maybe he could get some lace under it. Laughing to himself, Otabek took a sip of his drink. 

He noticed Yuri had changed up his set. The music changed. Otabek almost dropped his glass when he heard a song that they had listened to that first night together at his apartment. It was the one Yuri had danced to for him. It was a hard song, but not the metal Yuri usually danced to on stage. As the music had started he recognized it immediately. 

Otabek could see Yuri on the stage look over to him and blow him a kiss. He melted in the damn stool right that moment. Looking over he saw Celestino had a glass of water waiting for him. Yuri was wearing low slung black leather short shorts (he didn’t even know why he bothered with the material), a bright orange low v-neck shirt and what he thought was the most horrible faux fur looking type coat with a leopard print that seemed to swallow him. Otabek had to chuckle a bit as it it was completely Yuri and was thankful the that coat did not last long. The shirt did not stay on long, either, and he was swinging gracefully around to the bar to the song.

“You know, our Yurio has never swayed away from his metal.” Celestino had leaned over and whispered to him.

Otabek could not take his eyes off of him. Yuri was watching him, too. Every graceful sway of his hips, spin and flip. He would look up and stare right at him. Even when the blond turned and peeled those shorts off revealing an orange almost-nothing thong. The women were going nuts. Which he thought was absurd as to him it was obvious who he was dancing for up there. At the close of the song, Yuri unwrapped himself from the pole and blew another kiss his way. 

He could not get off his stool fast enough and get to the back. Yuri was coming off stage, glistening in sweat and breathing hard, holding that ball of faux fur. Otabek had him pressed immediately to the wall, kissing him. He knew Yuri was showing him something on that stage, and Otabek wanted him to know he got the message. He poured it all in the kiss. 

Yuri dropped the clothing in his arms and wrapped them around Otabek’s neck. They did not even bother moving from the hallway till Chris walked by yelling, “Get a room or I’m going to start recording this!” 

Yuri laughed and just stood against the wall, still breathing hard, flushed from the kiss. Otabek leaned down and picked up the discarded clothing from the floor. Standing back up, he pressed against Yuri, saying,“I swear I want to take you back home right now.” 

Yuri laughed. “So you liked it?”

Otabek grasped Yuri’s hand and placed it on his crotch. “That’s not the only place I’m feeling it, though.” He got serious and saw the smile form on Yuri’s face.

“Come on, Beka, I gotta get changed… and have a smoke.” They went back to the changing room so he could slip on some joggers and a jacket. Stepping out back they each got a smoke.

He kept looking at Yuri as they stood out there. Otabek tried to be casual as he leaned up against the building, but kept staring at the blond. 

“So that song…” he started.

“Yeah..” Yuri shrugged. “I remembered it from that night… and uh… it was easy to dance to.”  Otabek could see the blush coming up on his cheeks. “You know… had to change my shit around a bit.”

He walked up to Yuri and put his hand on the other man’s arm. “Yura, I loved it.”

Yuri smiled. “Don’t get used to that sentimental shit, ok?”

Laughing, Otabek stared into those green eyes. “You always surprise me, fairy.” Otabek pulled him into a hug. He could feel Yuri laughing next to him. 

“Probably should head back in. Gotta get ready for next set.” Heading back in, they went to the changing room and saw Victor walking back in.

“Yurio! Chris is about wrapped up and Yuuri about to go on. You got about ten minutes.” He was in a black thong and nothing else, wiping the sweat off his face.

“I’ll let you get ready,” Otabek said and kissed Yuri. He went back out to the bar and saw Celestino making him a drink. He watched Yuuri come out. Somehow Yuuri could have the softest most sensual music and be so graceful up there. He never reached out to the audience but the audience reached out to him. He was wearing a black shirt that had clear large rhinestones on the shoulder with a black mesh going down the side and matching black shorts. 

He was doing an instrumental piece and spent the majority of the time doing graceful elaborate spins on the pole. His body flowed and moved effortlessly. If you blinked you had missed him removing his outfit. It was so smooth and fluid.  He was small and Otabek noticed how powerful his body truly was. Where Yuri had long lean muscles, Yuuri had thick things that just gripped the pole as he spun around. 

The women were loving it and yelling so loud he felt deafened by it. Otabek found he could not take his eyes off Yuuri; even _he_ would admit how beautiful the man was. When he was on the stage, it was almost as if no one existed. At the end of his set, you saw him looking off to the side of the stage, and Otabek already knew Yuuri was looking at Victor at the end. He gave an elaborate bow and collected his stuff before running off stage.

There was some house music playing and he saw girls coming to the bar and Phichit running around crazy. He did not know notice how crazy it had gotten in the club. The place was packed and Celestino was swarmed. Without thinking, Otabek got up and went behind the bar and started pouring beers. Celestino nodded at him and they cleared out everyone quickly. Phichit leaned on the end of the bar. 

“What the hell was all that?” Phichit said. “Normally they come in waves. I swear they were all here at once!” 

Celestino laughed. “You know these women get thirsty.” 

Otabek went around the bar and back to his seat. 

“So have you been a  bartender before?” Celestino asked.

“Nah, but how hard is it to pour a beer?” Otabek said. They laughed and he saw another drink coming his way. “Plus I didn’t want you two eaten alive. These women are ruthless tonight!”

They heard the music change and Otabek was confused, as it was Yuri’s turn again. The song was soft, very soft. Phichit elbowed him and when the dark-haired man looked at him, he winked. Yuri wore jeans with leather chaps over them. A black t-shirt, leather jacket, sunglasses and fingerless leather gloves. Otabek’s eyes got huge. 

Phichit leaned over, saying, “He has been working on this piece for a week now. Don’t know where the hell he got this song from, but it works. His music choices all of a sudden changed…”

Phichit was still talking but Otabek wasn’t listening anymore. He couldn’t. He remembered this song playing that morning when they had woken up. He remembered Yuri laughing, asking what the hell was this song and how could it be so soft but still carry a decent beat. Otabek had told the blond that it was one of his favorite songs. Yuri had laughed again and called him a sap.

Now the dark-haired man was planted in his stool watching Yuri slowly peel the leather off and do his routine. His eyes were glued and his heart was racing. Yuri did it all perfectly. He felt like the blond was telling him a story up there. With every drop of an article of clothing, Otabek would drink more of his water. As the song progressed he had to keep reminding himself to breath. As it was ending he heard the room erupt loudly and Yuri stood there with his eyes locked on him and did a quick gesture with his head.

Off his stool again, he slipped to the back and met Yuri in the hallway. He did not attack him and press him to the wall this time. They just stood there staring at one another. Yuri holding his clothing, then he dropped it as Otabek stepped forward and pulled him in a bone-crushing hug. 

“And you call me a sap?” Otabek asked.

“Fuck off.” Yuri laughed, then kissed him quickly. “Can’t stay long, Gotta change, then I’m doing a number with Victor.” Yuri slapped Otabek’s ass as he went back out.

Sitting on the stool again, as much as he was loving this, he could not wait for the night to end and have Yuri to himself. He watched Victor and the blond do their routine, then Chris and Yuuri were back out on the bar. When that was wrapping up he felt his phone go off as the house music started to play. It was Yuri telling him it was time to come hang out in the back. 

Nodding to Celestino, Otabek headed to the back. He saw all the guys were changing real quick. Winking at Yuri, he stepped out back to get a smoke and let them finish up. It was better not seeing the personal dances going on. He played with his phone, checking his reservations for his plane tomorrow. 

He decided to hop on social media, which he never did. He went and found Yuri’s page. The blond had the thing littered with pictures. Different costumes, dance studios, with the guys, and he came across another. There was one when he had pulled up with the bike. He was a little surprised. That was the morning he was hung over and dying. He did not even know it had gotten taken. It was titled “Loud bikes and apologies”. Shaking his head, Otabek went more into the pictures. He had screen shots of different songs on there labeled, “Changing up my routines a bit”. Otabek sent a request to follow him and had to smile. 

There was a lot he wanted to know about Yuri. He realized he really did want to get to know the person behind that golden hair. They got along great and had amazing times together, but what did Otabek really know about him? He did not want to dwell on it all too long and soon the guys were coming out the side door, all laughing and carrying on.

They grabbed a smoke and then headed back in to help clean up before leaving. About halfway through, though, the guys shooed him and Yuri out, knowing Otabek had to be at the airport late in the morning.  They said their goodbyes and headed back to Yuri’s place. 

Otabek almost choked when he saw the blazing orange sports car that Yuri drove - complete with a black stripes painted down the center. Shaking his head, they hopped in and Otabek had to laugh as Yuri took off like a bat out of hell from the parking lot.

“Now I see why I always drive.” He laughed as Yuri tore through the city and to Otabek’s place.

“Oh come on, Beka! Live a little would ya!” The blond exclaimed.

“Not with this driving,” Otabek replied. “You’re going to kill us.”

Yuri slowed down and laughed. “Fine fine. You would think with all those bikes that you would be used to a little fast driving.”

They got back to his place in record timing and headed into his apartment. Yuri set his stuff down just inside the door. 

“I need a shower, all gross from work… care to help?” Yuri winked at him. Otabek was already taking his shirt off as he followed Yuri down the hallway. When they got to the bathroom Yuri was chuckling, as the dark-haired man already had everything off but his underwear. 

“Someone is eager aren’t they?” He laughed as he walked over to Otabek, wrapping his arms around him. “Take my clothes off me, Beka.” 

Leaning down, Otabek captured the blond’s mouth and started kissing him. It was not soft, their lips crushed together and Beka immediately worked his tongue into that mouth. He could hear Yuri moaning and moving against him. He was pulling his hoodie up and Yuri broke the kiss so he could pull it over his head. The pull of the hoodie over his head messed his hair all up and Otabek ran his fingertips down that lean pale chest. 

“Fuck Beka… shower… then you’re mine.” They kissed again and Otabek swore they took the fastest shower ever as they were still touching but washing down. Yuri dried his hair best he could with a towel, brushed it down and pulled it back with a hair tie. 

Yuri took his hand and led them to the bedroom. The blonde reached up to take Otabek’s head in hands and kissed him sweetly. They ended up quickly on the bed as the kiss got heated fast. He felt Yuri kissing down his neck, leaving marks across his collarbones, biting down his chest and then going even lower, his hands were everywhere. Yuri did not tease him, but immediately took Otabek’s cock in his mouth and started swallowing him down. He arched off the bed yelling the blond’s name. He felt those hands grab his hips hard and hold him down. His mind went fuzzy and dizzy. Yuri’s mouth was so warm and wet and his hands were gripping him so tightly. Otabek knew he would wake with finger marks on his hips, he did not care. 

He felt himself getting close quickly and called out to Yuri. The other man let go of his cock and started to lightly lick around his shaft. Groaning, Otabek lay there panting. He was so close and Yuri had just stopped. Those hands released his hips and his head was still dizzy. Yuri was kissing all around his hips, marking them and biting. He was losing his mind. 

When he felt a slippery finger entered him, Otabek hissed out. He was still sore from the previous night, but Yuri was gentle and took his cock back in his mouth slowly. He found himself arching into that mouth then pressing down on the finger that quickly moved to two fingers. The dark-haired man knew he was about to be torn apart, and between that mouth and that hand, he was losing his mind quickly. He was getting close again and he felt Yuri release his cock and kiss his hips again. Groaning, Otabek arched up and then pushed back down the fingers. A third one was there now and Yuri was biting down on his hips and kissing his inner thigh. 

“Fuck… Yura…  please!” Otabek knew he was begging, but dammit, he was dying and needed more. 

He heard Yuri chuckle against his thigh and slowly work his mouth back up to his hips and then removed his fingers. Otabek cursed at Yuri then could feel the blond’s body moving up and over him until his cock was lined up at Otabek’s entrance. Yuri kissed him and slowly pressed in. He broke the kiss and hissed out. Yuri went slow and kept kissing down his neck moaning as he did so. Once Yuri was fully settled in him, the blond lifted up and looked down at him, breathing hard. They were both holding still till Otabek couldn’t take any more and rocked his hips up at him. 

“I want you to feel me while you are gone,” Yuri murmured, then he slowly pulled out and slammed into him. Otabek cried out as Yuri hit that spot putting white lights behind his eyes. Yuri kept abusing his prostate as he slammed in and out of him and the dark-haired man was immediately cumming all over them. Yuri had slowed down as he had tensed up so much, calling out. Breathing hard he pulled Yuri down on him and felt the blond start moving again.  Yuri was moving slow and kissing his neck as he rocked his hips. 

Yuri lifted off of him and took his hands off him slowly pulling out. Groaning, Otabek looked over at him. 

“Turn around, Beka,” the blond ordered. Slowly turning, hoping he could keep his body moving properly, Otabek felt Yuri take his hips and pull them up. Yuri leaned down and kissed the base of his spine making him shiver, then lined himself back up and pushed back in. The blond had a tight grip on his hips and he felt how he was slamming back in and out of him. The sounds of wet skin slapping against one another and both crying out, Yuri finally pushed in one final time crying his name as Otabek felt him shuddering behind him.   

Pulling out, they both fell to the bed and Yuri cradled into Otabek’s chest as he rolled over. Neither was breathing properly and they lay there for quite some time just trying to settle down. Finally thinking he could move, Otabek got up and went into the bathroom to clean off.  As he was stepping out, Yuri came into the bathroom and kissed him gently. When he got back to the bed, he noticed Yuri had gotten two water bottles from the kitchen and placed on the nightstand. Smiling, Otabek drank down half of one and climbed into bed. 

As Yuri stepped into the room, Otabek’s eyes widened. Yuri had the light on in the bathroom that adjoined his room and winked at him. The blond wore a pair of black lace panties. Yuri clicked off the light and went over to the bed, climbing in. He curled up to Otabek and kissed his cheek. 

“Maybe I’ll wear these as I take you to the airport.” 

Otabek groaned and fell asleep with his hand cupping a firm laced cheek.

The morning came too quickly. They both groaned as Otabek got out of bed, slipping on a pair of pajama bottoms and heading to the kitchen to make coffee. Yuri came into the kitchen wearing the black panties and one of his hoodies. 

Moaning at the sight, he pulled Yuri to him. Yuri started to laugh.

“Beka, we don’t have time. Plus _I_ need coffee and _you_ need to get dressed.” Yuri kissed him quickly and pulled out of his grasp. Otabek was having a hard time keeping his hands off Yuri as lace ass cheeks kept poking out from under the hoodie. 

“Dammit, Beka! Let me drink my coffee.” He would laugh.

“Hey, you are the one walking around like that.” He went to grab again and Yuri backed away.

“Beka, you need to go change.” The blond smirked at him while turning and bending over the counter to drink his coffee.

“Fuck, Yura!”  He slapped that lace ass as he walked out listening to Yuri yelp. Heading back to his room chuckling he slipped on some briefs and jeans. Yuri had walked back as he was getting his t-shirt on. He saw Yuri had his bag and went fishing out some pants. 

“We gotta leave in ten minutes, Beka, so you can check in.” 

“Alright, let me go get my shoes and bag.” Otabek grabbed his bag and shoes and pulled his jacket off the chair it had been hanging on. A few minutes later, he saw Yuri walk out with a smirk on his face. 

“What are you up to, Yura?’ 

“Come on Beka… let’s get you to the airport.” 

Yuri drove him to the airport and walked him as far as he could, then took Otabek by the pockets of his jacket and kissed him deeply. The dark-haired man dropped his bags and pulled him close. Finally breaking from the kiss, he looked at Yuri.

“I’ll see you in a week.” Grabbing his bag he headed further into the airport. Turning one last time, he saw Yuri smirk and give him thumbs up.

Once he got to the scanning area, he put his bag on the counter and had to empty his pockets. Getting his keys and wallet out his jeans he went to get his phone from his jacket pocket and felt something lacy in there. 

“Fucking hell,” he whispered under his breath.

“Sir, we need you to empty your pockets please.”

His face turned red as he pulled out the black lacey pair of panties and put in with his belongings. Otabek could not look the men in the eye as he stepped through the metal detector. The men at the detectors were laughing way too much as he was handed back the basket with his stuff in it. He quickly grabbed his stuff and shoved the lace panties back in his pockets. Otabek was sure his face was scarlet by this point. Once he sat down he pulled out his phone.

 

(otabek)   _youre fucking dead_

(yuri) _oh you found your surprise_

(otabek) _dammit yuri!_

(yuri) _*laughing emoji*_

(otabek) _they were laughing at me_

(yuri) _im laughing at you_

(otabek) _youre fucking dead_

(yuri) _totally worth it_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ha ha ha - Totally had to do that to Beka (airport and panties) But should have been plenty pf sexy time in this as next chapter wont be much due to Beka being gone... <3
> 
> I am looking to soon wrap this up everyone. I am thinking next chapter - I am making this a series, BUT... I get distracted easily and end up running off on other stories (so terrible at doing that) - so I am planning to have the spin off a few chapters ready first before posting - I already set this to be a series - I would recommend subscribing to the series and if I do add on more to this, then you get a notice! and WHEN I start posting the Victuuri version of this, you'll know too!
> 
> I do NOT want to give any time tables as then I feel pressured and will rush this and write nothing but pure shit. Thank you EVERYONE for the love on this! It does keep me going, and I LOVE giving you nice long... smutty filled smut which is why this one does take longer (no short chapters for Peep show)
> 
> This is getting some beta work! (chapter by chapter) Please check out [otayuriistheliteralbest](http://archiveofourown.org/users/otayuriistheliteralbest)work! <3 work as she did amazing work on THIS fic and hell if I could have done it properly on my own!!!! <3 She also brought some FLAIR to our lovely Swiss Alps - aka Chris! So amazing! I cannot thank her enough! Thank you so much honey! <3 
> 
> I will update them as she does them! 
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me!!! I am on Tumblr and love comments and ask there!  
>   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter to our Peep Show!

Otabek just could not believe it. He was fuming the entire plane ride. He knew Yuri meant well, but what was it about him and his panties always making him blush so bad? Shaking his head, Otabek finally cooled down by the time they landed. Oddly enough, he kept the black lace in his pocket the entire trip there. 

The client had a car meet him at the airport and take him to a really nice hotel. Otabek’s schedule was already set; he knew tomorrow he would meet with the man and assess the bikes before loading them up to take back to the East Coast. Throwing his bags on the extra bed, the man lay back on the other bed. All he had done was sit all day, but he was worn out. Reaching in his pocket for his phone, he felt the lace and had to smile. Pulling out his phone he sent Yuri a message that he’d made it to the hotel. 

Standing up, Otabek had taken off his jacket and had just pulled his shirt off over his head when he heard his phone ringing for a video conference. Smiling, he saw it was Yuri and answered.

“I’m still mad at you.” Was how he greeted that smiling face on the phone.

Yuri started to laugh and the phone began shaking. Yuri was lying in his own bed wearing a hoodie.

“Is that my hoodie still?” Otabek asked.

“Da, think I’ll hang onto it for a bit. It is comfortable, plus you got my panties.” Yuri started laughing again and as much as Otabek wanted to be mad, he couldn’t.

“You put them purposely in my pocket so I’d have to take them out…”

Yuri got to laughing so hard he dropped his phone and all he could hear was the blond almost hiccuping from laughing so hard. He was trying so hard to keep a stern face but it was not working. Once Yuri finally calmed down the blond grabbed his phone again.

“I’m sorry Beka… just the thought… Oh I need to stop or I’ll laugh again.”

Otabek shook his head as he he looked at the small screen - at Yuri sitting there in his hoodie on his bed back home, his face still red from all the laughing. They chatted for a long time till Yuri said he had to go as he had dance practice and then was working that evening. They said their goodbyes and hung up.    


Otabek was alone in his room and feeling lonely. Deciding best thing to do was shower and order room service, he found a movie to watch and ended up going to bed a lot earlier than he had planned to.

His dreams were filled with a Russian Fairy dancing around in lace panties when he was jarred awake by his phone chiming.  

 

Otabek had gotten up and got ready for his morning meeting. He saw a few messages from Yuri had come in while he was sleeping. He replied back and made sure to put his phone on silent knowing once Yuri woke up, he would be texting him and Otabek did not need a distraction. He was leaving again the following day and taking the truck back, so he wanted to meet and then get moving. 

The meeting went well, and when they went to the man’s warehouse Otabek actually fell over his own feet and landed hard on the ground. There was a 1952 Vincent Black Lightning sitting in plain view. He himself was sitting right next to it. The client chuckled.    


“So I take it you know this piece?” The man asked Otabek.

He was at a loss for words so he nodded. They had only made thirty-one of these that he knew of.

“There are only six of these known to still exist,” Otabek barely whispered as his hands went out to touch it. He was still on his knees in front of it. It needed work yes, but he knew this would be the prize of the job at the end. Restoring this. 

“Ah but Mr. Altin, there will be seven once you fix her up.”  

He felt like weeping at that moment.

“And Mr. Altin, I do fully expect you to take her for a ride to make sure she is working right.” The man laughed and that was the moment he felt a tear run down his cheek as he laughed, wiping it away.

All the other bikes he was taking back were easily as rare, but this was one he had always wanted to see - and touch - in person. He knew what this would do for him and his company once Yuuko got to taking pictures and posting them as they worked on it. He could not wait to call her.

The two men had lunch then went back to go over the bikes more and then out to dinner. The client was easy enough to talk to since all they did was talk bikes.    


Otabek finally made it back to his hotel room, exhausted but so filled with energy at the same time. Looking at the time he knew Yuri was still working, so he went through the messages they had sent back and forth. About that time a picture came in, it was Yuri getting ready to go into the Peep room that night. He was wearing his tighter-than-tight black pants, a loose orange crop top highlighting his abs and hips as it left his midsection open, and that horrible fur jacket. Otabek had to laugh, plotting to burn that damn coat when he saw it next.

Falling into bed that night he snapped a picture where he was shirtless and lying on a pillow, sent it to Yuri and then fell promptly to sleep. 

 

* * *

 

They had gotten the truck ready early the next morning and Otabek was well on his way back with all the bikes. It had taken a lot of the morning to maneuver everything and get through traffic, but now he was on open road with music blasting from the speakers.    


He could see where Yuri was calling in and he turned his music down and put on his Bluetooth.   
  
“Why hello, sleepy head. Did you finally wake up?” Otabek asked cheerily.  
  
“Da, been up a few minutes,” was the sleepy response.  
  
He could never get over how cute the blond sounded when he was waking up. “You could have at least gotten coffee before calling.”  
  
“You sounded too happy in your text and sending me pictures of rust buckets.”   
  
He had sent Yuri about twenty pictures of the Black Lightning. Otabek knew the other man didn’t know what it was, but honestly, he did not care. He was excited and he wanted to share it with the blond.  
  
“Babe! You have no idea do you? Ok… let me put it to you this way, this ‘rust bucket’ as you are calling it, is an authentic 1956 Black Lightning that I now get to restore… the seventh one left… or how about I put it this way, this bike is super old, cost a fuck ton of money and once I am done, we are taking it out on a drive and then I’ll make sweet, slow love to you off some back road in the country.”  
  
He heard Yuri gasp then chuckle, “Now _that,_ Beka, I understand.”    
  
“See, I can speak Yura-language,” Otabek teased.  
  
“Oh you definitely can. But you know, when I said I wanted pictures, I did not mean of rusty bikes.” He could hear the laughter in Yuri’s voice.  
  
“Call it payback for all the teasing you do to me.”  
  
“So wait… you hold out on me to tease me?” Yuri asked. “Beka… that is the most brilliantly fucked up thing I think I have ever heard.”  
  
“Ah, but it works, does it not?”  
  
Yuri was chuckling again, “I don’t know if it makes me hate you or love you more…”  
  
Otabek wasn’t sure if he heard what he just thought he heard. He had taken in a deep breath, though, and he was sure Yuri heard that.  
  
“Ah hell…. Beka… I didn’t.. I didn’t mean it that way… Um, let me go get coffee and I’ll call you back.”  
  
Before Yuri could hang up, Otabek responded, “I love you, too, Yura.” He wasn’t sure if Yuri heard it or not as the line went dead.  
  


 

* * *

  
  
Wait… did Otabek just say? No.. he must not be awake enough yet to function. Ah fuck fuck fuck! What the hell did he just do? Yuri jumped out of bed and went to get coffee. As he started the coffee pot he called over to Yuuri and Victor.  
  
“Yurio?”  
  
“Da… um… can we talk?”  
  
“Like now?  On the phone?”  
  
“No actually, can you grab some breakfast and bring it over?”  
  
“You want me to bring Victor?” Yuuri asked.  
  
“Please, no. I know you two can’t go five minutes not attached to the hip… but I don’t him being all big brother on me.”  
  
He heard Yuuri talking to Victor and then Victor took the phone.  
  
“Yurio! I’m hurt!”  
  
Gritting his teeth, Yuri mumbled, “You’ll fucking live, old man.”  
  
Victor switched subjects quickly. “Hey, Lilia told me to tell you she expects you at dinner tonight before work.”   
  
“Da da,” Yuri sighed. “…now can you send the piggy over here?”  
  
“Yurio… is everything ok?” And there it was, Victor turning back into big brother.  
  
“Victor! Send your husband over here... with bagels!” Yuri practically shouted and hung up on the other Russian man. He really did not have the patience for Victor, especially in the morning.   
  
Getting coffee, Yuri cleaned up his floor a little bit, thinking he should do laundry later. He was sipping his coffee when he heard a knock on his front door. Opening the door he saw the Japanese man had a bag of bagels clasped in one hand.   
  
“You brought food, now get in here.” Grabbing Yuuri’s arm, the blond pulled him into the apartment.  
  
“Yurio what…” the other man started to ask.  
  
“I TOLD BEKA I LOVED HIM… I think.” Yuri trailed off.  
  
The Japanese man’s eyes got wide. “Oh…”  
  
“Oh is right! What the hell? I did not mean to!”  
  
“Ok, let me get some coffee and let’s talk this out… tell me exactly how it happened.” Yuuri said calmly.  
  
He went through the entire conversation and how it all went down. Yuuri listened as he toasted a bagel and got coffee. He watched Yuri sip his coffee and just sat there.

“Well? Seriously?! Aren’t you going to say anything?”

Yuuri shrugged and looked back over at him. “Well you  _ do _ love him, don’t you?”

Feeling frustrated he wasn’t getting an answer, Yuri responded, “I don’t know really, I know I feel  _ something _ … and it just came out when I wasn’t thinking.”

“That probably means something,” Yuuri said simply. “I mean Yurio… You did change up your routine, you’ve never done that before.”

“Ugh! Why is everyone focusing on that? Ok, I changed my music. BIG FUCKING DEAL!”

“Actually Yurio, it kind of is. You’ve been dancing now for what? Two years? You think we didn’t notice? You changed your  _ entire _ routine. I mean, you wore a biker outfit.” Yuuri shoved bagel in his mouth.

“Was I that obvious?”

“You’ve been obvious since the first night he came into the club with you…”

Sighing heavily, Yuri went back to drinking his coffee. “It’s so weird, I barely know this asshole and yet I can’t stop fucking thinking about him… even with him gone, I want to just talk to him… I ugh…I’ve never felt like this before.”

“Yurio, I think you already know your answer.”

“Fuck.” 

 

* * *

 

Otabek wanted to call Yuri right back, but knowing how Yuri could be, he decided to wait. So he played every sappy love song he could think of on his ride while waiting for his phone to ring. Two hours later... nothing. Otabek pulled over for a break from driving, then walked around a small grassy area at the rest stop and finally sent a few pictures he had taken along the way of the different views.

He got a picture of Yuri’s ass in a neon pink thong as a reply. Otabek had to smile as he looked at the picture. He sent back a picture message with a thumbs up and a grin. He was able to walk around a bit, then decided to hit the road again.

This time he called over to Yuri. It rang a few times and finally he picked up.

“Hey Beka,” the blond said.

He decided to play it lightly, asking, “Still wearing that thong?”

“ _ Only _ wearing it.”

Otabek took a deep breath. “Fuck. This is going to be a long week of driving.”

“Da. You got a truck full of rust and I’m just laying here… alone… in panties.” Yuri teased.

His voice was really driving Otabek mad right now. “Yura…”

“Yes Beka?” He could hear the smirk in Yuri’s voice.

“Stop teasing me.”

“I’d never tease you.”

“You  _ live _ to tease me.”

He heard the other man chuckle, he really loved that chuckle. “Da, it is so much fun.”

“Just wait till I get back, Yura.”

“Counting down the days…”

Otabek so wanted to bring up the last conversation they had, but Yuri was being playful and he liked that. 

“So what are your plans for the day, Yura?” he asked calmly.

“Not much. Had breakfast with Yuuri, and I’m having dinner with Lilia, Victor, Yuuri, and Yakov tonight. If we don’t work on Sundays, Lilia likes everyone there for dinner. Pretty damn ridiculous really.”

“So what is with all of you?” Otabek asked, curious. “You work together… I know that.”

“Ah, well Lilia rescued me and Victor from Moscow when I was little. Long story short, my grandpa had passed and Victor came along. I don’t know his entire story, but he stayed with us till he met Yuuri and they got married…”

“So you lived with Lilia?”

“Da, till about a year or so ago… she is kind of my aunt.”

“Kind of?”

“Da.”

“So then that is why Victor acts like a big brother,” Otabek said, starting to understand Yuri’s relationship to the other dancer.

“Da, quite annoying. He thinks cause he was around watching me grow up he can still tell me what to do.”

“It  _ is _ kind of sweet though, Yura.”

“Try living with it all the time. Lilia used to always make us all have dinner together, every night. After Victor and Yuuri married, they worked it to just the Sundays we don’t work. Some family reasoning shit.”

“So tell me more about all this, Yura.”

They spent the next few hours just talking, as Yuri went on and on about his life and his upbringing. He explained how he got into the dancing as a kid, then how he begged Lilia to let him try amateurs night and won over the crowd. He loved it all. This was a side Otabek wanted to know of Yuri and the more he learned, the more he was loving him. 

 

* * *

 

The minute Yuri walked into Lilia’s place she had all but dragged the blond into the kitchen, her face harsh and stern.    


“Yurochka, we need to talk about your friend.”

Groaning, Yuri responded, “Seriously, no! We don’t need to…”

“Yurochka, you allow me to talk. Don’t think I have not seen what has been going on with you two. He comes to the club, you change your music… now I hear you love him?”

Wait… what? Dammit, “PIGGY!” He turns to find Yuuri when Lilia grabs his arm tightly. 

“No, Yurochka, you stay here.”

“Ugh, why? So you can tell me to get rid of him and all that shit?”

“Yurochka! Would you listen?”

“Fine.” Going over to the counter, he grabbed Lilia’s bottle of Vodka and a glass from the side board. He figured he would need it. Yuri knocked it back and felt the burn down his throat.

“Now, he will be ok with everything?” Lilia asked. He knew what she was asking.

“We worked it all out.”

“Yurochka, I just want you happy, but I worry you rush things with this Otabek.”

Yuri sighed heavily. “Just let me worry about this ok?”

Lilia ran her hand down his face like she did ever since he was a kid. “I will always worry, Yurochka, that is my job.”

“Fine, fine. Now I have a pig to go slaughter.”

“Be easy with him.” She laughed as she went back to getting dinner ready.

Walking into the sitting room, he saw Yuuri in Victor’s lap as they sipped wine.

“You’re fucking dead piggy.”

Yuuri looked up and smiled. “Oh Yurio, such dramatics.”

“Yeah Yurio, what is this I hear about you being all in love?” now Victor was chiming in.

“OMG! Is there anyone who DOESN’T know this?!”

“I haven’t told Chris, Celestino or Phichit yet… or the girls… Wait, let me text them!”  Yuuri hopped off Victor’s lap and got his phone out.

“I swear piggy… I’m going to fucking kill you.”

Victor and Yuuri got to laughing as he stomped out, cursing everyone in the house.

 

* * *

 

 

Otabek thought it was the longest week ever. He made sure to drive longer than he expected each day and ended up back in town a day early. He and Yuri talked a lot and it did help to pass the time. They learned a lot about each other and the more he learned about Yuri, the more Otabek realized how amazing he was. He had pulled into the shop late Thursday afternoon with the guys and Yuuko rushed to meet him.

“Wow! You made it early!” Yuuko said.

“Yeah, I really wanted to show you all these bikes,” Otabek replied, “and we can get to working on them first thing Monday.”

It took them the rest of the afternoon to empty the trailer and then Yuuko gushed over the bikes. 

“Oh, this is so so amazing. These bikes are pure gold,” the woman said tearily. 

“Make sure you get plenty of pictures for before, during and after.”

“Oh I am already on it. Now go home and rest. We will see you Monday.”

“You don’t want me in tomorrow?”

“You have been driving for days, now take a day off  _ and _ the weekend. We got a lot of work ahead of us and even more has come in while you were gone.” She winked at him and started taking pictures with his digital camera.

Leaving the shop, Otabek really wanted to call Yuri saying he was in town, but he had talked with Yuuri and they decided to surprise him instead. Rushing home he went to shower and then meet them at the club. Yuuri said he would meet him outside and sneak him in so he could surprise Yuri. 

Parking his bike in the alleyway, Otabek met Yuuri at the side door. The Japanese man opened the door for him and let him in. Yuuri then gave him a big hug and he was clueless what that was about, so he awkwardly hugged him back. Yuuri was able to slip him inside the club without Yuri seeing him. It was killing him knowing Yuri was so close yet still so far away.

Walking up the bar, Celestino smiled and made him a drink. When he passed it over the bartender said, “You take care of our Yurio.” 

Nodding, he took the drink and went to sit down. That was when Phichit came up to him and hugged him tightly. Two hugs in one night. He let Phichit lead him towards a spot next to the stage and he could hear the women starting to get restless. The house music was changing over to a softer sounding music. He had to smile; Otabek knew it was his song. He watched Yuri slowly walk out, decked in leather. Sipping his drink, he thought that he did like the view from the side of the stage. Every line of Yuri was perfectly highlighted in the stage lights.

As Yuri was slipping the jacket off, he looked over and saw Otabek. He had to chuckle as Yuri even stumbled a bit for a moment. His eyes got wide and he just stood there for a moment. After a moment he smiled and continued taking his jacket off. He had screaming women all around him and Yuri was keeping his eyes on Otabek as he went around the stage to where he sat. The blond leaned his back to the pole and slowly peeled off his shirt and pants. He was wearing a simple black thong now and just grinded slowly on the pole. 

Otabek was glad he had his drink with him as he was sipping it more and more. They weren’t even halfway through the song when Yuri went to the edge of the stage and hopped off. The women started going crazy.

He watched Yuri walk over to him, taking his hand and pulling him up. Standing, he allowed Yuri to pull him up on the stage. He was not sure what the hell was going on when suddenly Yuri came up behind him and slowly slipped his jacket off. He stood there, frozen. Yuri danced around him and met him face to face. “Missed you, Beka.” giving him a quick closed mouth kiss he turned and started to use him as a pole to dance on.

He was not sure what he was suppose to do, so he just stood there as the women were screaming. It was deafening. Yuri was wrapping himself around him, hooking his leg and trailing his hands around his body. He felt Yuri pull his shirt up and next thing he knew, he was standing on the stage shirtless as Yuri was behind him running his hands up and down the frozen man’s chest.

“Yuri?” he whispered as the blonde spun around him again. He saw that smirk on his face then Yuri went up to him and just kissed him right there on the stage. It was immediately a deep, open mouth, nothing but tongue kiss. For a minute he forgot he was on a stage with women screaming and Yuri about naked on him. Running his hands up his back, he untied the blond’s hair, letting it spill everywhere and fisting it hard.

“We need to get out of here, Beka,” he heard Yuri say as he broke the kiss.

“I fucking love you Yuri.”

Yuri’s eyes went wide and he kissed him again. “I fucking love you, too, Beka.”

He felt lightheaded and then felt Yuri tugging him off the stage with him to the side. Once out of sight, Yuri wrapped himself around him kissing him. He doesn’t know how long they were there till they heard someone clearing their throats. Breaking apart he saw Lilia standing there with Phichit at her side. Phichit had their clothes and was smiling. Lilia did not look so happy.

“Yurochka!  What was that?” she demanded.

He could see Yuri turning every color of red as Phichit was chuckling.

Before he could answer she cut in, “Don’t! I don’t want to hear it. Get dressed and go home. Phichit, take his place tonight.”  Phichit then dropped their clothes and mouth was wide open.

“Really? You mean it?”

“Da! Don’t make regret it. I’ve seen you practice with Celestino. Now you are up in fifteen. Do the routine you were practicing this afternoon.” 

They watched Phichit squeal and take off running down the hallway. Lilia looked right at Otabek and he felt like a child again. 

“O-ta-bek.” she made sure to pronounce each syllable carefully, “You will treat my nephew properly. He has the rest of the night off, and I expect him back tomorrow to work his full shift. I also expect you at dinner Sunday.” He nodded as she spun and her heels echoing around her as she stormed back into the club.

He looked over to Yuri, who had started laughing. 

“Wow, she is scary.” 

“Nah, she is a kitten. Come on, I’m changing and we are leaving.” 

When they made it to the changing room Phichit was buzzing around freaking out as Yuuri got him something to wear. He watched Yuri throw on some loose joggers and his hoodie and grab his bag. He slapped Phichit on the back and wished him luck as they went to leave. All the guys started telling them goodbye and yelling out other crude things. 

Once outside Otabek’s head was spinning. He pulled Yuri to him kissing him before they got to his bike. 

“Your place or mine?” Otabek asked.

“Mine is closer.”

Making it to Yuri’s place was a challenge. Once off the bike they kept stopping to kiss and grope each other. Finally, Yuri just took Otabek’s hand and they ran up the stairs to his place. Once inside, Yuri just dropped his bag taking his face in his hands and kissing him. 

“Did you really mean it?” Yuri asked between kisses. 

“Yes.” 

Yuri moaned and kissed him harder as they worked their way to his bed. Otabek all but fell on the bed with Yuri on top of him. Otabek’s hands were up under the blond’s hoodie grabbing and touching. They finally broke the kiss so he could slip the hoodie off Yuri and take those joggers off. Yuri started working his jacket and shirt off. Once they were both naked Yuri pushed him back down and started kissing his neck. 

“Fucking missed you.” Yuri breathed into his neck.

“Yuri… you been teasing me all week… I’m not… gonna... last.”

He could feel Yuri biting his neck and grinding into him, “Me either…”

Yuri went to sit up and pulled Otabek up with him. They were on their knees in the center of the bed. Yuri wrapped his hands around Otabek’s cock and kissed him hard. Moaning he grabbed Yuri’s cock and they slowly rubbed each other up and down.  It took neither one long as the minute he felt Yuri’s thumb caress the tip and pull the precum down his cock, he was moaning out loudly and releasing all over Yuri’s hand and stomach. As he was releasing he had gripped Yuri tighter and he bit down on his shoulder as he released on his stomach. 

Falling back down on the bed, panting and messy, Otabek pulled Yuri to him kissing him gently.

“Fuck Beka, that was almost embarrassing how fast that was,” the blond said, laughing.

He had to chuckle as Yuri was blushing. “I blame you for the teasing.”

“Hey wait a damn minute Beka, what about…” he shut Yuri up with a kiss. Yuri melted into his side where he was half laid on him. He continued kissing Yuri and running his hands over the other man’s body.

When Yuri finally pulled away the blond looked him in the eye, asking, “And just how damn long have you been in town?” 

“Just a few hours. Wanted to surprise you.”

“Da, that you did.”

They laid there a bit longer, just slow kisses and wandering hands. “Beka, we need a shower.” 

Nodding, he let Yuri lead him off the bed to the bathroom where he started up the water. The blond’s bathroom was a lot smaller than Otabek’s, but it was so Yuri. Hair ties thrown everywhere, hairbrush thrown somehow in the sink, different lotions and gel bottles all over. He almost had to laugh seeing the mess in there. 

Yuri started up the water and then pulled Otabek into the shower with him. Standing back, the blond just watched as the water ran down his chest and hair. He often dreamed of Yuri under the water and just seeing it before him made him smile. Yuri opened his eyes and smirked, then reached out and pulled the other man closer. 

“Come here and stop gawking.” 

“I like looking at you.” 

“I like touching you.”  He could feel those hands travel down his back and grab his ass. He leaned in and kissed Yuri. They immediately opened their mouths making it sloppy and messy. Yuri never took his hands off Otabek’s ass. 

“Fuck Beka, let’s get clean and get back to the bed.” Yuri mumbled into his neck. “My hot water doesn’t last as long as yours does.” He let Yuri wash him down. He loved the body wash the blond used and loved how it hung in the steam in the air of the bathroom. Otabek took his time washing Yuri down and even heard Yuri moan as the cloth went lower and lower down his body. 

“Dammit Beka. This shower is over!” Yuri stepping under the water and rinsing. Turning off the shower, he grabbed the towels and started to dry himself off. Otabek just stood there watching the blond. Something about Yuri rubbing a towel gently over him did things to his cock. He could feel where he was already half hard by the time Yuri got to his legs. 

Once Yuri was done drying him off Otabek watched him take the towel quickly to himself and then taking his hand pulling him back to the bed. Taking the hair tie from his wrist Yuri just tied up his wet hair and pushed him to the bed.

Yuri’s mouth was back on him again. Kissing deeply and his tongue demanding. His hands were all over Yuri, down his back, up his sides, down his sides, then settling on those hips. Grabbing them, Otabek pulled those hips down to meet his. Yuri was moaning and rocking his hips back into him. 

Yuri pulled off him, “How do you want me, Beka?” 

“You expect me to fucking think right now?” 

Chuckling, Yuri leaned over and grabbed the bottle from his nightstand. Rolling to his side, Yuri took the bottle and covered his hand in it. Leaning in Yuri kissed the other man slowly. As he kissed Yuri, the blond slowly pushed him back against the pillows, taking his hand he grabbed Yuri’s cock feeling it getting hard again then slipping his hand lower. Yuri was moaning into his mouth and had to break free to breathe. 

“Stop fucking teasing me,” the blond said impatiently. 

Instead of kissing down Yuri’s chest, he just went straight down and started kissing the other man’s hips. He would lick and gently bite around each dip. Otabek knew he had an obsession with these hips  and he was going to take his time kissing and worshipping them. Licking a long line tracing up one hip, Otabek gently inserted a finger into Yuri, who moaned and arched into him. 

“Beka!” The blond gasped.

As Otabek slipped the second finger in, he took the tip of Yuri’s cock in his mouth. Yuri was moaning and grabbing his hair at this point. Otabek circled his tongue around the tip of the other man’s cock when he pressed his fingers in deep and heard Yuri cry out louder. As he pushed in with a third finger, he got a rhythm going with his fingers and mouth. He would push in as he took the blond deeper into his mouth. Each time he would hit Yuri’s prostrate he could taste him more in his mouth. 

Otabek could feel his own cock, hanging heavy between his legs and dripping wet. He had not even been touched at this point but the more he worked Yuri, the more he leaked. One last thrust of his finger and his mouth taking the blond down all the way, he heard Yuri call out his name as he pulled Otabek’s hair harder. Moving his mouth back up Yuri’s cock he was twirling his tongue around the tip listening to the moan from Yuri. Removing his fingers he moved back up and kissed Yuri deeply. 

Yuri pushed his shoulders and rolled him on his back. He saw that smirk on the blond’s face. He watched as Yuri straddled him then leaning over for the bottle poured some in his hand and gripped Otabek’s cock, stroking it. He moaned out the minute Yuri’s hand touched him. Yuri threw the bottle to the side and shifted over him. Yuri gave him that smirk again and slowly started to press down. Otabek’s hands went immediately to those hips again. He could feel the flex of his muscles and every slow movement Yuri made as he pressed down. They both moaned out once he was fully settled. Otabek gripped the blonde's hips harder and just stared up to Yuri, who looked back down to him. The blond leaned over and kissed Otabek hard on the mouth and started to rock his hips. 

He let go of Yuri’s hips and started pushing up on his forearms till he sat up and curled his legs in to brace himself. He wrapped his arms around Yuri and let the blond rock his hips on him. Yuri’s arms went around Otabek’s shoulders and pulled them closer together. Otabek could not get enough and continued to kiss Yuri. Holding him close and feeling the slight rock of those hips as he felt how tight and warm Yuri was on him. 

Moaning he lifted Yuri off of him, hearing him groan and start to protest, Otabek pushed him down on the bed and decided he wanted to test that flexibility he had seen on stage at the club. He pushed Yuri’s knees back and felt there was never going to be a give to them. He saw Yuri laugh back up at him and decided that was good enough. He had Yuri’s leg almost pressed to the mattress when Otabek angled back in over him, lining his cock back to Yuri’s entrance he thrusted right in. He heard the deep moan come from Yuri and those flexible legs wrapped around him immediately. 

Yuri pulled Otabek back down into a deep kiss as the biker thrusted in and out of him. Yuri moaned and arched his back until his cock was pressed between them.

“You look good under me, Yura,” Otabek said between kisses. They stayed closely pressed and he started to thrust harder and harder. Yuri was moaning out and biting down on Otabek’s neck and shoulder. He knew he had hit that spot when Yuri scratched down his back and he kept at it. 

He could see Yuri tried to bring his hand between their bodies to grab himself, and shook his head.

“No Yura, you are just coming off my cock this time,” he told the blond, and Yuri moaned and arched. The faces he made were so sexy that Otabek could not take it. He leaned down kissing him quickly and felt Yuri clench around him. The harder he would thrust the tighter Yuri was getting. He knew Yuri was getting close. All a sudden Otabek felt the other man get so tight he could barely move but was able to get one last thrust when Yuri cried out and he felt Yuri’s cock releasing on them as the blond panted and cried out his name. Yuri was so tight he slowly pulled out and thrust one last time in and felt himself release deep in Yuri. Otabek collapsed on top of Yuri, panting heavily, feeling the mess between them and then the soft touch of Yuri’s hand in his hair. 

They were covered in sweat and trying to breathe. Carefully rolling off Yuri, he could feel the blond curl into his side, resting his head on Otabek’s chest.   
  
  
  
  
**_Three months later…_**  
  
Otabek pulled up to Yuri’s place and saw him out waiting on the step. He had gotten the Black Lightning restored and said he wanted to take Yuri out on it. What made it all more special, Yuri had come to the shop quite a bit as he was working on it, so Yuri got the see the ‘rust bucket’ transform into the beauty it was now.  
  
He saw the smile on Yuri’s face as he hopped off the step and ran over to him. Grabbing the new helmet he got for Yuri (orange with black leopard print), Otabek watched the smile grow on Yuri’s face as he slipped it on. He handed his backpack to Yuri, who slipped it on. Once the blond was seated behind him, his hands wrapped around Otabek’s middle, they took off through the city. He knew the spot he wanted to take Yuri; it was out a bit from the city and took them almost an hour to get there.  
  
About halfway through the ride, he had felt Yuri lean on him more and relax between his shoulder blades as they sped down the road.  The further out from the city he went, the less they could see buildings and neighborhoods until they finally got to the point where it was just open land and trees. Otabek knew a little farther down the road and the river was there. The biker had found it one day when he was out trying to clear his head a couple years back and loved this place. It was quiet. He wanted to share this place with Yuri.  
  
Pulling off the main road, Otabek went down a side road that was lined with trees up and down shading everything around them. After a few miles he turned off on a dirt road and carefully took it to the river side.  
  
“Wow Beka, what is this place?” Yuri asked.  
  
“Found it a couple years back when I was out clearing my head one afternoon. One of my hiding places.”  He grabbed the bag off Yuri’s shoulder and opened it up, pulling out a small blanket to lay down.  
  
“You are such a sap, Beka.”  
  
Smiling back at Yuri, Otabek said, “Only when I have a reason to be.” Leaning in, he kissed Yuri and they sat on the blanket for a bit looking out over the water.  
  
“Yura…”  
  
“Hrm?”  
  
Interlacing his fingers with Yuri’s and holding his hand, he looked down where Yuri was lying out across the blanket and his head in Otabek’s lap. Using his other hand, he started to push the strands of blond hair out of the other man’s face. Yuri turned his head and fixed those green eyes on him.  
  
There was so much he wanted to say at that moment, how much the last few months meant to him, how much Yuri meant to him, how happy he was that he had been talked into going to the Peep Show that weekend… but all of a sudden his mind went blank. Those green eyes staring at him as that golden hair framed Yuri’s face across his lap. Any thoughts or words had escaped him. He just sat there like a dumbass staring at Yuri.  
  
“Beka?”  
  
Shaking his head, Otabek said, “Sorry, I um… dammit forgot everything I was going to say.”  
  
Yuri squeezed his hand and chuckled. “You are too cute when you get all flustered, Beka.”  
  
“Move in with me, Yura.” He said it quickly, and it was not something he had meant to just blurt out. He had an entire speech in his head he was going to give Yuri.  
  
Yuri sat up and looked at him. “Beka, are you sure?”  
  
He nodded. “Yes I am very sure. I mean, you already pretty much stay over every night as it is…”  
  
He was not prepared when Yuri launched at him, wrapping his arms around Otabek. They both fell backwards as Yuri crushed their mouths together. He could feel Yuri settle on top of him, kissing him deeply and straddling his hips.

Finally when the kiss broke, he looked up and saw Yuri with the clouds and sun behind his head. It was all too perfect. Otabek never thought he would have this in his life. 

“So is that a yes?” he asked.

“That’s a hells yes, Beka.” 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG she did it! We are fully betad now and it is AMAZING!
> 
> Please check out [thegreyladies ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreyladies/pseuds/thegreyladies)work as she did amazing work on THIS fic and hell if I could have done it properly on my own!!!! <3 So amazing! I cannot thank her enough! Thank you so much honey! <3 
> 
>  
> 
> THANK YOU EVERYONE who urged me to write MORE OF THIS! (was only suppose to be a one shot... well... dammit) I love this ship so much!!!! I wanted them to have a nice fluffy ending here - I know there are questions about Yuri's upbringing and guess what? They are answered in the Victuuri Spin off of this! We will take this back about ten years and how Victor got into stripping and meeting Yuuri. There will be a young Yuri hanging around too! 
> 
> If you are interested in that - subscribe to the SERIES not just the story! I about got knocked out a good two chapters of this... not as smutty as this is, but hey, you gotta start somewhere! 
> 
> This is an unbetad work btw - I do read throughs, but apparently I am shit at grammar! Oh well! #sorrynotsorry 
> 
> I am completing this unless something down the road prompts for more! Thank you all again for this! <3
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me!!! I am on Tumblr and love comments and ask there!  
>   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [So you want to play?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9913088) by [Gwaeren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwaeren/pseuds/Gwaeren)




End file.
